Eye of The Beholder
by MeKiFuMoTo
Summary: Throughout her entire life,Tsuna has had to live her life without her negligent father,forcing her to cross-dress as a boy because of circumstances. Because of the absence of the man who played a part in creating Tsuna with her mother,a twist in events causes Tsuna to develop a htred for males and find out about her heritage.But can Reborn change that Fem!27xall Rated T for cussing
1. Chapter 1

Eye of the Beholder

Chapter 0: Introduction

 _A rumour used to spread around Namimori._

 _A little girl-no older than 3-with a cherubic face that looked like that of an angel's ,and with a kind smile so warm that it rivaled the Sun,resided in the 'Sawada' household._

 _She was adored by the residents of Namimori._

 _She was so well-known that some of those in neighboring neighborhoods sometimes crossed over just to have a glimpse of her angelic face and a taste of her baked treats._

 _She was a precious girl to the citizens of Namimori._

 _She was happy and kind._

 _Her life was perfect._

 _Until,one day,on her fourth birthday._

 _The brunette,with spiky gravity-defying hair and mismatched eyes,disappeared._

 _There was an outburst._

 _Everyone was devastated,but not so much in agony as Sawada Nana._

 _Search parties were carried out all over._

 _Because of the many connections that the visitors of Namimori had,the search stretched out even to Italy._

 _Street Gangs,Yakuza,Mafia_

 _Different types of people had joined in the search for the beloved brunette._

 _Many people wondered where the father of the precious child he must have heard new of his missing daughter?_

 _A year or so had passed before the girl was officially deemed dead._

 _All the citizens weeped,and it seemed that the sky was mourning for the girl as well,as it poured the entire day,and the following day,and the following day._

 _The father of the child hadn't even showed up at the girl's 'funeral',causing the residents of Namimori to create a bad impression of the supposed construction worker._

 _One month later._

 _The rain stopped only when a new visitor stepped foot onto Namimori._

 _This stranger wore a cloak to conceal their features,seemed around the same age as how old the previous brunette would have been were she alive,and had spiky brown tendrils of hair peeking out from under their cloak_

 _They never saw this stranger's face once,though._

 _But the citizens were sure that even if the stranger_ _did show their face,it would have been the same as their beloved angel's._

 _Mysteriously though,instead of finding out whether it was the supposedly deceased girl under that cloak,as if under a spell,the residents of Namimori ignored the mysterious person._

 _Nevertheless,though,the mother of said deceased child had welcomed the brown-haired stranger back with open arms,smothering the mysterious person and shocking the residents._

 _They let her be,though,thinking that she might have been too devastated by her loss to accept anyone who seemed similar enough to her baby girl._

 _The cause for the spread of this rumor,though,was that the precious brunette was sometimes spotted near important events,such as funerals,and marriages,dressed either in black or white dresses reminiscent to those of goth Lolita,somehow with an ethereal feel to her_

 _The citizens of Namimori had thought that she truly died and went to Heaven to become a true angel,and prayed to her,thanking her for looking over their family._

 _Over the years,though,the girl's appearances became rare,and the people who happened to see her were deemed lucky and were said to have been blessed for the rest of their lives._

 _The people who had seen her did turn out to be lucky in their own ways_

 _Of Course,as stated before,such occurrences were extremely rare and happened only once a blue moon._

 _According to the citizens,though,the dates on which she appeared were those of her birthday,her mother's birthday,and...the day she went missing,and every time she appeared,she seemed to have aged a bit..._

 _However,this runout appeared to be popular only among the old generation which had known the brunette first-hand,while the present generation seemed to regard the rumor as a myth._

 _In present time,though,this rumor still circulates,and if one were to go to a certain spot in Namimori Cemetery,they would find an aged large grave stone-about one meter-engraved in intricate and delicate carvings_

 _' **Angel of Namimori,**_

 ** _Loved_ _by_ _all_**

 ** _Pure_ _as_ _Snow_**

 _ **Her soul is now with God**_

 _ **R.I.P**_

 _ **REST IN PEACE**_

 _ **Sawada Tsunayoshi'**_

Chapter 0:Prologue

Girl's POV:

*BEEP* *BEEP*

' _can"t believe some people still talk about that...*sigh*'_

"Urgh..."

I groan as my hand reaches for my alarm and I get out of bed slowly.

I open my left eye slowly

*5:30*

My alarm clock flashes in neon green

I reach for my eyepatch which has Bones on it.

"Good...morning...Yoshi"

" **Shut up,brat!I told you not to call me that!My name is BONES! !"**

I slip my eyepatch over my right eye as Bones shouts angrily.

" **Get it,brat?Bones!It's so much more cooler than 'Yoshi** ' !"

"..."

I sigh tiredly.

Too much trouble in the morning.

3rd Person's POV:

(Cause it's weird to talk in present time for me...sorry :( )

The girl tried,and failed,as usual,to tame her wild brown hair as it stubbornly stuck up in all blew the long mess of hair that obscured half of her face in frustration,and stared at the full-length mirror before her.

"Finally..."

The girl held her waist-length hair in her small yet rough hands,tied it into a tight ponytail,grabbed the scissors on her desk,and in one swift motion,cut her long and silky hair off,leaving her with spiky but soft hair which struck out,defying gravity,and short strands of hair which rested against the nape of her neck. She then kept the tied up hair in her drawer,keeping it for later.(?)

Reaching for the spiky brown wig on her desktop,she placed that into her drawer as well.

"And...done."

When she left her room,she made sure to close the door quietly and got some cleaning supplies from the storage closet.

Clipping her bangs up,she picked up a large piece of cloth,wet it in some soap and began polishing every nook and cranny in the house,leaving not a single speck of dust.

"Phew..."

The brunette wiped the sweat that had formed on her forehead before unclipping her bangs and walking back up to her room silently.

Grabbing her school uniform -a white long-sleeved button-up shirt,I navy blue tie,dark-coloured slacks and a beige blazer-,underwear, a long roll of bandage and a big fluffy,white towel,she once again made her way out of her room and into the bathroom.

Laying her uniform and towel onto the counter outside the washroom neatly,she stripped and placed her used clothes into the basket next to the counter.

Removing her eyepatch,she shut her right eye before stepping into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later,the brunette emerged from the shower,spiky hair slightly drooping while the top of her face remained obscured by her brown bangs.

Grabbing the towel beside her,she quickly wiped her self off,wiping her hair dry with it as well.

Once her hair was deemed dry enough,she grabbed the roll of bandages and wrapped her chest tightly to conceal it and threw on the Namimori Middle school Male uniform.

Staring into the full-length mirror which was placed so conveniently in the small area outside the bathroom as well,she made sure that her tie was adjusted properly and that her shirt was properly tucked into her long pants.

After she was done inspecting her uniform,she began staring at her face intently in the mirror.

Well,not her face,but just half of it,seeing as her long bangs shadowed her left eye and eyepatch and a part of her nose.

Once that was done,she grabbed her school bag and went down to the kitchen quietly,making breakfast for her mother and herself.

After eating,she placed cling-wrap over her mother's plate of food before cooking her lunch and placing it into an orange bento box,doing the same to the other portion of food,but in a dark blue-coloured bento box.

She quietly placed the boxes into her bag and walked to the front door before putting on her shoes and walking out the door with a green-coloured Pocky stick in her mouth and a box of matcha-flavoured Pocky in her hands that appeared out of nowhere.

"Ja...ittekimasu..."

Girl's POV:

My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi.

People mostly call me 'Dame-Tsuna'

I'm 14 and in my second (?) of middle school.

I'm a male-but that's my gender to those who don't know me-female and part of the mafia.

My sidekick-

' _ **HEY**_!'

-is a Skull called Bones,who is on my eyepatch.

My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi.

And that's all that you need to know.

 _ **For now...kehehehe**_

(In the background:

Dammit,Bones!You just ruined my cool intro!)

15 minutes later:

3rd Person's POV:

"Tsu-chan,wake up-huh?"

Sawada Nana walked into her daughter's room to wake her up,but was surprised to find that Tsuna wasn't in her room and that her bed had already been addition,the entire house seemed to be sparkling at every corner.

"Well,isn't this rare..."

It wasn't really rare,seeing as her beloved Tsu-chan woke up earlier than her once or thrice a month and cleaned the house until it was practically sparkling.

She walked down to the kitchen and was surprised to see an omelette on a plate wrapped in cling-wrap with a note which read:

 _"To Mama,_

 _Don't overwork yourself!_

 _I've already made breakfast for you,so eat up,enjoy,and relax!*_^_

 _~Tsuna"_

"...Oh,that girl..."

Nana put the omelette into the microwave after removing the cling-wrap to heat it up.

A silent tear made its way down her cheek as a memory made its way to her mind.

At the same time,Tsuna thought she got a feeling that something was happening it was just Bones...

Or was it?

*Meanwhile*

As Tsuna walked to school,she felt relieved as she had woken up early and therefore,had no need to run to school to avoid getting 'bitten to death' by Hibari Kyoya,head of the Discipline Committee.

By this time,Tsuna had already finished her box of Pocky and was about to move on to the next,when she saw a large crowd chattering excitedly about something along the lines of,"Say yes!" Or "Go for it!"

" **Is this a marriage proposal or something?** ",Bones thought out loud

"Shh..."

Tsuna murmured quietly although her naturally curious mind also wanted to know what was happening so she decided to walk in front to get a better look,but nature thought that it was funny to just leave a rock in her path for her to trip on.

*Slip* *Thud**Crunch*

The next thing she knew,Tsuna found herself coming face-to-face with a wide-eyed Sasagawa Kyoko,and an angered Mochida Kensuke.

 _'Urgh...shit,too close,male'_

Tsuna thought with disgust,quickly slipping her black gloves on.

"HEY!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING,'DAME-TSUNA'?!"

Came a shout from Mochida.

The next thing Tsuna knew,she was being pushed to the ground.

"Boo!" And other things like,

"I bet you're just jealous of Mochida-Senpai!"

Came from the crowd

' _How embarrassing...'_

"Um,Sawada-kun?Are you alright?"

A concerned voice came from above looked up to see the worried face of Sasagawa Kyoko,her former crush.

A flashback started in her mind like a black-and-White movie.

" _TWO YEARS AGO"(SpongeBob SquarePants XD)_

 _Sawada Tsuna fell in love with a girl while in her 'Dame-Tsuna' disguise. ._

 _Tsuna fell in love with her sweet smile,cute face and knew it was wrong but she didn't like males anyways and her heart could never stop racing with Kyoko._

 _And it wasn't her fault that she was bisexual-homosexual at the time.(Don't judge)It didn't help when Bones started telling her to abandon her crush on the Orange-haired girl,telling her she'd get surprised the brunette that the spirit actually cared for her well-being._

 _One day,Tsuna decided to confess to Kyoko,and called her to the roof._

 _"Do you need something,Sawada-Kun?"_

 _-Kyoko asked in a curious tone._

 _"...Ano..."_

 _Tsuna began fidgeting,which would have been cute if not for the top of her face being covered by hair._

 _"...I like you,Kyoko-chan!Will you go out with me?"_

 _-Tsuna shouted as she hung her head low._

 _"..."_

 _-Kyoko did not reply_

 _"...Kyoko...chan?..."_

 _-Tsuna looked up through her brown bangs to see Kyoko who looked as though she was trying to suppress something and her expression morphed from hurt to sadness,and finally,guilt_

"... _I apologize,Sawada-San...but I don't like you in that way...I never will."_

 _-Kyoko said with a wavering voice,something Tsuna failed to notice due to her preoccupied mind._

 _"...I see...then,could we at least be friends...?"_

 _-Tsuna asked this with a hopeful voice_

 _"..."_

 _-The silence from Kyoko gave her an immediate answer._

 _"I...see...I apologise for wasting your time, excuse me."_

 _-Tsuna said softly,voice cracking like her heart,as she dashed past Kyoko and through the door to the roof,tears falling from the left of her face._

 _How could she have thought that a girl like Kyoko would ever like her?_

 _Tsuna thought that maybe it was because she (Tsuna) was a girl,but Kyoko didn't know that._

 _As Tsuna was running down the stairs leading to the main entrance of the school,she was suddenly_ _grabbed by the arm by someone._

 _"Shh...don't panic, me,Kurokawa"_

 _"...Ku-kurokawa-San?What do you need with me?"Tsuna asked,quickly wiping her left eye with the back of her blazer's sleeve._

 _"I heard what happened on the roof"Hana said softly_

 _"W-What...?"_

 _"Yeah.I just wanted to apologise to you on behalf of rejected you in that way because..."Hana seemed reluctant on completing her sentence._

 _"...Um...it's fine if you don't want to say it, rejected me because I'm 'Dame',right?...Hahaha...after all,I'm useless and-"_

 _Hana's eyes widened and she cut Tsuna off,grabbing the latter by her shoulders,shocking Tsuna,and somehow managing to make her hair fly out of her face,revealing Bones on the eyepatch where her right eye was supposed to be,and her left eye,glittering with tears,_

" _You're wrong!Kyoko rejected you because...because she hates men!"_

 _"..."_

 _'Oh...same as me...'_

 _"Her parents died when she was little,leaving her with her only brother,leaving them to be adopted by her foster parents...back then,Kyoko was just an average-looking ,a boy-Mochida Kensuke,a year or 2 her senior-asked her course,because she had never been asked out before,Kyoko was truly thought that Mochida really liked ...she found out that he only asked her out because of a dare...and...he...said some stuff...I was there,so I know about ...please don't blame Kyoko!"_

 _Kurokawa bowed down low._

 _Tsuna was shocked and murmured,ashamed of herself,"...I-i never knew that...Sasagawa-San had a past like that...I would never blame her for that,or anyone else for that matter...but why did you tell me,Kurokawa-San?"_

 _"It's because you get bullied enough and this rejection could hurt you,so don't misunderstand,alright?I-It's not like I wanted to be friends with you or anything!"_

 _Tsuna thought inwardly,'Kawaii...'_

' ** _OOC_**. _ **..!**_ '

 _"Ja...Would you prefer to remain as acquaintances for now,Kurokawa-San?"_

 _Hana was taken aback at this and said while blushing,"F-fine!Its not like that makes me happy,though!And you can call me H-hana..."_

 _'_ _ **Acquaintances...sure...'**_

 _"Well,you can call me Tsuna!Yoroshiku-ne,Hana-chan!" Tsuna giggled,tears having disappeared,and wondered,'should I tell her?I don't think so...I'll tell her when we're closer...in the near future. '_

 _After all,Bones wasn't warning her about Hana,so it was all fine and dandy._

 _And so,after seeing Tsuna's face-her entire face,adorned with the eyepatch-Hana...smothered Tsuna._

 _"How can a boy be SOOO cute?"_

 _"Ha-Hana-chan?!"_

.

.

.

.

 _And That is the story of how Tsuna got rejected and made a new friend in one day._

 _Bones would later call her an idiot for getting too close to someone but,who cares._

 _But wait...that's not all,yet!_

 _Unbeknownst to the newly-befriended friends,a certain short-orange-haired-cute-girl who had a not-so-cute expression-jealousy(but of who?)-on her face,had watched the exchange between the 2 girls and gripped the wall beside her tightly,close to cracking it._

 _Dun...dun...DUDUDUDUDUNNN!_

 _(BTW,this was unknown to Tsuna even though it was in her flashback)_

 _Flashback end._

Tsuna stared at the hand in front of her face had forgotten about what had happened between Orange-haired girl and her,but was slightly stunned at the events that had happened and said softly,

"No thank you,Sasagawa-San"

before standing up while dusting herself off before walking into the school while thinking,'I wonder if I will see Hana-chan later...'

After a few seconds though,

"SAWADA 'DAME-TSUNA'!I CHALLENGE YOU TO A KENDO MATCH!"

Came the enraged voice of the captain of the Kendo club,Mochida Kensuke.

Tsuna looked back and blankly said,"Not interested"

"The prize will be Sasagawa Kyoko!"

"...what a jerk..."

Tsuna said softly to herself.

"Wait-What?!"

Kyoko shouted

"Wow"Kurokawa Hana,who had entered the school just in time to witness the exchange, whistled softly.

"I'm NOT fucking interested,so piss off,jackass."

Said Tsuna with her back facing the crowd.'Jesus,can't he take no for an answer?'

She heard Bones mutter in her mind

She reached into her bag for her Pocky,and opened the box,but when she saw the inside of the plastic cover,her indifferent nonchalance quickly turned into shock,then rage as she froze and shook.

The crowd that had gathered was shocked at 'Dame-Tsuna's tone of voice,but nonetheless started chanting,"Fight Fight Fight"

"Why?Too scared?Figures,since you already know that you'll all,you ARE 'Dame-Tsuna'!"

 **"What was that?!Grrr...Fine,I accept!...oops...?"**

-came the shout from Tsuna's retreating figure that had been frozen,the last word was unheard.

"Tomorrow,after school!You better show up,or else!"

Mochida shouted and left with Kyoko in his after,the crowd dispersed as well,not wanting to get caught by the demon prefect.

"Haha,this is interesting!"

Yamamoto Takeshi said to himself

What they didn't know,was that it wasn't Tsuna who shouted at Mochida,but Bones,who was fed up with the kendo captain's mockery.

After the fiasco,Tsuna was still frozen on the spot where she made a horrifying discovery.

A few minutes later,the bell rang,and Tsuna was still frozen.

 **"Oi!What's wrong with you,Brat?!The bell has rung!Let's go!"**

Bones tried snapping her out of it,but to no avail.

"The bell has rung,why aren't you in class yet?"

The demon prefect of Namimori-chuu appeared while an overpowering aura surrounded Tsuna who was still frozen in shock.

"Answer me."

"..."

Tsuna didn't answer,obviously,which irritated Hibari.

"For coming to school late and defying my orders...I'll bite you to death!"

He then pulled out a pair of tonfas from nowhere and moved to strike the unmoving Tsuna when...

' _ **To move,or not to move...that is the question...'**_

Bones contemplated letting Tsuna get hit by the bloodthirsty prefect,but then thought against it

 _ **'*sigh* I've got no choice...'**_

" **SAWADA IEMITSU!**!"A loud and shrill voice resounded through the air,which caught both Hibari and Tsuna's attention.

Hibari paused while looking around and Tsuna snapped from her daze,non-visible left eye wide open for a while before narrowing into a dangerous slit.

"Iemitsu,huh?Its been a while...huh?"Tsuna said in a deep voice which dripped with malice

Tsuna looked in the direction of Hibari.

"I'll bite you to death!"

"What the fu-?!"

Tsuna quickly snapped out of her malicious aura and before she had any time to comprehend what was going on,Hibari struck at her face.

Fortunately for Tsuna,Bones managed to maneuver her body in time (yes,he can do ,no?But couldn't he have done that earlier?...hehehe..) so she only ended up getting a graze while dodging.

"I don't know what's going on here,and I don't wanna find out."

With that,Tsuna ran at lightning speed into the school.

Or,at least,she tried.

The prefect had her pinned onto the ground so that she was sandwiched between the hard concrete ground and the prefect's tonfas.

 _'Tch!'_

Taking in a deep breath,Tsuna narrowed her non-visible left eye and shoved the leader of the discipline committee off her,with more than just a bit of force.

Hibari,shocked,was frozen for a split second before regaining his composure as a dark and bloodthirsty aura quickly formed around him and a smirk was placed on his pale features.

"...wow..."

He lunged forward,failing to hit Tsuna as the brunette dodged his attacks quickly-

' _ **Thank me,Leone!'**_

-But,once or twice,her cheeks got scraped by Hibari's tonfas,drawing small trickles of blood for Tsuna though,the small cuts closed up as soon as they were made,the only proof of them ever having been there were the trickles of blood which were slowly disappearing.

This went on for a few minutes before Tsuna remembered what time it sighed at the one-sided-ness of the fight and promised herself to beat the prefect the next time they crossed to end the fight quickly,Tsuna waited until the prefect came close enough,slowly lifted her left leg up,

.

.

.

.

.

and promptly kneed Hibari in the you-know-where,causing him to gasp and fall onto the ground,releasing his tonfas,but his pride did not allow him to shriek like a girl.

Tsuna lowered her knee and quickly scrambled away and made a mad dash to her classroom,where Nezu-Sensei made use of the opportunity to belittle and humiliate her in front of the class.

While listening to Nezu's lecture on how Tsuna should be more like the model student that he used to be,Tsuna promised a death threat to Bones for mentioning that man's ,later that night,poor Bones would be getting a beating. Poor,poor he only wanted to ,sad Bones.

Now,maybe you're asking what happened to Tsuna?Weeeell,

 **"My Fucking Pocky"**

That enough of a hint?

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Later that night,after finding out what had happened - Mochida Incident - ,Tsuna (somehow managed to) beat Bones up-twice as much due to her previous death threat for mentioning that man's name-until a crack was present in him.

(He is,after all,a small skull accessory...For now.)

She later promised to get him another vessel(?)

(Or an item to hold his spirit or something,I guess)

Bones didn't like the sadistic smirk that was present on her face,and he would know why the next day.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

So...this is my first time writing a fanfic,and I'm kind of inexperienced,I guess?

So,please review to let me know if there are any problems-which I think come in abundance-with this Fanfiction.

sorry


	2. Chapter 2:Fight

Well,to start off

I'm sorry to those who read this for not updating earlier.

I mean,I already typed out a few chapters way before I published this story and I was kinda scared to post a new update-this one-because after seeing the two comments-I loved them,thanks-I felt somewhat insecure about posting them?

But!After reading a new story yesterday,I felt...inspired? by the author ?So ,here it is.

The new chapter.

Sorry for the strangeness...

Well,you have been warned.

Also,I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

It is too awesome.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Chapter 01:Fight

The next day

Morning

An infant wearing a suit and a fedora walked up to a household named 'Sawada',placing a piece of paper inside the mailbox before walking later,a black-haired teen wearing a jersey was seen jogging outside said household and stopped for a while,staring at the nameplate on the mailbox before the edges of his lips curved up into a grin while his eyes remained unsmiling as he continued on his journey.

Minutes after,the creaking of a door opening could be heard as the youthful face of a certain Sawada Nana popped out and she walked out of her home to check for the newspaper.

Feeling for the newspaper,she grabbed it and was about to retreat back into her abode but was stopped when a single flyer flew out of the mailbox.

With cautious yet curious eyes,she opened it read aloud,"You will be starting a home tutor...?"

Amicable aura all but gone,Nana walked back into the house with an air of solemnity before it was quickly replaced by one of cheerfulness.

Placing the newspaper and flyer into the dining table,she quickly donned an apron and grabbed the needed ingredients from the fridge before cracking a few eggs and using a pair of chopsticks that were conveniently placed next to her to quickly yet gently stir the orange-yellow liquid while seemingly in deep concentration.

Lighting up the stove and oiling the pan,the youthful brunette poured the concoction-which came in abundance-onto the sizzling pan and-once again,conveniently-grabbed a wooden spatula,using it to scrape the quickly solidifying yellow mass this process whilst adding in more ingredients in the process,she huffed in satisfaction at the large omelette that she now had on the pan.

"...now,how should I split this?"

Deciding on a method,Nana quickly scraped the puffy omelette onto a large plate and grabbed a knife,slicing the round omelette up into three-two equally large slices and one smaller that large large plate onto the dining table and on top of part of the newspaper and flyer as well,Nana nodded to herself with a satisfied look on her face as she grabbed the pan,placed in into the sink and grabbed a different one,oiled it and placed several strips of bacon onto which,she held the same wooden spatula in one hand as she held the pan in the other while she went closer to the bottom of the stairs.

"Tsu-chan,wake up!Tsu-chan?"Nana called out.

"I'm awake,Mama...*yawn*"

Light footsteps were heard thumping down the stairs as Tsuna walked/stumbled down the stairs,dressed in Namimori-chuu's Male Uniform,brown hair untamed as usual with its usual mess of locks obscuring the top half of her face ,and covered her mouth to stifle a yawn.

A small glint could be seen several times behind said brown mess to those who paid attention,and to those who would (could) brush aside the blob of brown,they would be greeted to this:

The skull accessory on her eyepatch which seemed to have gotten a crack down its right eye sporting a mini black bow on each side of its head,together with a tiny golden plastic crown perched on its also appeared to have tick marks on its face.

"Ara,you're up early again?Well,that's not a bad you come and help Mama prepare breakfast?It's been a while since you've cooked with Mama,and your breakfast yesterday was delicious,you know."Nana chirped with a cheerful smile on her face while setting up the table.

"Sure, ask if you need anything."

Tsuna said,seeming to have teleported next to the stove,donning an apron herself before gently grabbing the frying pan and spatula from her mother who removed her apron.

"Of course,Tsu-chan!"

Nana flashed another bright smile while bustling around the drawers to look for the right utensils and dishes.

After finding them,she practically skipped over to the table and set out a plate,fork and knife each on three sides of the table,after which she grabbed another spatula-it was metal,this time-and scooped up the slices of fluffy omelette,placing them delicately onto each plate.

Turning her head slightly to look at what had been cooked (though it was pretty obvious) ,

"why did you lay out an extra plate and cutlery?"

Tsuna asked,eyeing the extra utensils.

"Ara,I didn't tell you?You'll be starting a new home tutor today!"Nana said with an innocent smile while seating herself down at her usual seat.

Tsuna accidentally gripped the frying pan too hard and the handle bent."Come again?"

"Ara,Tsu-chan,you bent the handle...And I said,you'll be starting a home tutor ?"Nana held up the piece of paper that she placed next to the newspaper.

" 'I will raise your child to be the leader of the next generation.

I am young and handsome.'

And all he needs is a place to stay in and he'll tutor you 24 hours for free!Isn't that nice?"

Tsuna looked at Nana with a horrified face and said," 'He'?!A male?!B-but,Mama!You know how I am with males!...Besides,this totally sounds like a scam."

"It'll be alright, you don't want the tutor to know,I'll make sure he doesn't find ...if that tutor dares to try anything on you...I'll personally castrate him..."Though the last part was so soft it was nearly inaudible,Tsuna heard it clearly and suppressed the shiver that she felt,but she also felt immense happiness that her Mama would do something like that for her.

"M-mama,thank you!"Tsuna said happily with a smile.

A strange smile,seeing as the top of her face was obscured.

Nevertheless,Nana cooed at this and hugged Tsuna tightly,"Ooh!You are soo cute,Tsu-chan!"

"M-mama!"Tsuna blushed when Nana released her.

"Alright then,I will call you Tsu-kun when the tutor is here,alright?"Nana said.

"That's fine with me,now let's eat!"

Tsuna replied while setting the bacon onto the plates next to the omelette a and began eating after saying a quick ,"Itadakimasu

The two engaged in a mini conversation about Tsuna's school life and if anything interesting had happened.

Remembering the incident that occurred the previous day,Tsuna began talking animatedly about how she was going to beat up the 'Kendo-bastard',to which the other brunette just smiled happily and cheered her daughter conversation dragged on to Bones and how he was now decorated to be a 'cute princess' with the new additions,to which a small snarl came from under Tsuna's bangs.

When she was done eating,the brunette went to prepare her Bentos when she was interrupted,"Ciaossu!"

Tsuna froze at the high-pitched voice,dropping the knife in her twitching hand and turned her head around to see a suit-wearing infant with a green chameleon at the side of the fedora on his head and thought to herself,' _Kawaii...Wait,no!I can't be thinking like this...'_

"Ara,what a cute baby!Whose child are you,little boy?"Nana asked upon seeing the infant.

"Ciaossu!I'm the home tutor,Reborn!"The infant-now named Reborn-replied while taking a seat at the dining table where the smaller slice of omelette and strips of bacon lay.

"Ara,is that so?Tsu-kun,he said that he's your home tutor!"

"Ah-is that so?" Tsuna made sure to deepen her voice ever so slightly and stared at Reborn-or rather,his hat- and cooed inwardly,' _Even if he is a male,he's still sooo cute!'_

"Yes,that's right, now on,I'll be tutoring thank you for your compliment"

"Well then,I'll be in your care-wait,how do you know my nickname?!And did you read my mind just now?!Tsuna asked with slight shock on her ,if you counted a slightly open mouth paired with a mess of brown hair covering eyes and part of a nose as shock.

"Getting information is the most important thing for a tutor, yes,I DID read your mind."

' ** _Snap out of it,you idiotic brat!_** 'Bones shouted in her head.

' _I got it...Principessa Yoshi...'_ Tsuna smirked inwardly.

 _ **'Urgh!'**_

"I was thinking about your chameleon,by the way."

Tsuna smirked (she really was thinking about the chameleon) ,to which the ends of Reborn's mouth lowered ever so slightly while the green chameleon on his fedora made a noise to show it's then picked up the fallen knife and washed it before resuming her cutting at God-speed.

"Well,you can eat the food that we made now that you're here!"Nana said

"Thank you,Maman."Reborn said,before taking up the fork and knife and elegantly cut up the omelette and strips of bacon like a nobleman would have done

"Ara,how cute,right,Tsu-Kun?He just called me 'maman'!"

Nana squealed happily,cupping her face in her hands.

"Ah...you're right."Tsuna said absent-mindedly,focusing on finishing her cooking.

After a few minutes of Nana questioning Reborn about his age and talking about how Reborn must have been a prodigy to have been talking so fluently at his age-while Reborn was eating the omelette and bacon on his plate care freely-Tsuna was placing the cooked food into her two bento boxes.

"Well,I'm done with my bentos,so I'm off!Bye,Kaa-San!"Tsuna called out after packing her bentos into her bag.

She then quickly pressed her lips against Nana's cheek before slipping her shoes on quickly and running out the door.

"Ah!Have a nice day,Tsu-Kun!"

Nana replied,unfazed by the act.

"Well then,I'll also be going.I need to evaluate food was delicious,thank you,Maman."

Reborn said before walking out the door,slightly curious about the way that the two females communicated with each other.

"Have a nice day,Reborn-Kun!"

WITH TSUNA

"You're going to be late if you continue at this slow pace,Dame-Tsuna."

Reborn suddenly hopped onto her fluffy hair after appearing out of nowhere.

"Hie-Reborn?Why are you following me to school?"

Tsuna asked.

"To evaluate you,of of the most important things a tutor has to know is their student's skills/abilities and weaknesses."

Reborn replied casually.

"Is that so..."Tsuna said doubtingly.

"I've been wondering for a while,but why are you wearing an eyepatch,Dame-Tsuna?"

Reborn asked with curiosity.

 ** _'I knew it!'_** Bones screamed in her mind.

' _Ouch...please don't shout in my head...but..._ '

"What?!How can you even see it?!"

Tsuna asked, had made sure to conceal her eyes carefully

"Don't underestimate me, answer the question."

"...well...I guess you could say that my eye has got a problem...an infection or something,to be precise...I'd rather not talk about it..."Tsuna said in a melancholic tone

"Hmm..."Reborn eyed her report never said anything about an eye condition and he couldn't tell whether Tsuna was lying or not.

 ** _'Heh...your acting is pretty good...'_**

 _ **'**_ _While your compliment was most flattering,Signore Yoshi,I would appreciate it if you didn't speak at the the moment,Principessa'_

Tsuna smirked when the spirit shut up.

At this moment,a bark could be heard and Tsuna turned her head to the left,seeing an unleashed chihuahua barking and running towards her at the same time.

"Tch..."

Tsuna then cast an unseen cold eye onto the dog while emanating a deadly aura which caused the pup to whimper and back away.

' ** _Hehehe...that's what you get for messing with Leone...stupid Mutt...'_**

Bones thought sadistically,sharing the same dislike for the dog with Tsuna,while his...vessel(?)-the Skull Accesory which had a crack down its right eye-turned it's parallelogram-shaped eyes into crescents.

Tsuna continued staring at the pitiful chihuahua coldly with her covered eye while Reborn hopped down from his perch on her head to pat the dog.

The chihuahua-Louie-barked happily and licked Reborn's face.

' ** _Tch...stupid dog...'_**

Both Bones and Tsuna thought simultaneously

A girl with brownish-red hair tied up into a ponytail witnessed this and started blushing-Bones would have called her a pervert had he seen her-,'That baby is sooo cute!'She was about to run to them but somehow managed to Kyoko appeared from nowhere and ran over and said,"How cute!"

"Ciaossu!"Reborn greeted

"Good morning!"Kyoko greeted as well

They were interrupted by the girl with the ponytail who asked,"Is this kid your little brother?"

Tsuna looked at her blankly without replying.

"Hey,why are you wearing a suit?"Kyoko asked.

"Because I'm in the Mafia"

Reborn replied nonchalantly

Tsuna sweatdropped at the bluntness of the answer.

"Wow,that's so cool!"

Kyoko said excitedly

"Ah!It's already this late?Well,I'm going to be late,see you later,little boy!"She said again before adding,"Bye,Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"Ciao ciao!"Reborn said back,curious as to why Tsuna did not respond.

"Ah!I'm also going to be late!See You later!"

The other girl said.

"...Well,I'm about to be late as 's go,Reborn-huh,what are you doing?"

"...Tsuna,do you know that orange-haired girl?"Reborn asked bluntly while holding his Leon-gun.

"...what?Are you crazy?Where did you even get get that idea from?"Tsuna asked,focusing mostly on the gun in the infant's hand,making sure that she was ready to dodge any bullets that came.

"Hmm..."

The infant then asked,

"Well,she seemed awfully familiar with you,'Tsunayoshi-kun'.Why didn't you reply her when she said bye?"

"Why,was I supposed to reply back?I don't even know 't her brother tell her never to talk to strangers?Cause my mum sure did...And besides,what would a baby like you know?Besides,I'm pretty infamous at my school,'little boy' "

Tsuna mocked,though silently musing in her head about how she thought she had forgotten about what the orange-head had said.

' _Hmm...maybe not entirely...?I'm going to get killed for this but it's worth it...'_

"Show some respect for me"

Reborn said,slightly annoyed and twisted Tsuna's slightly muscled arm behind her back.

'- _Not!That was totally not worth it!'_

' ** _Haha!The great and powerful Leone getting owned by a baby!This is GOLD!'_**

Bones laughed in her mind,taking on some accent that Tsuna didn't promised him pain in her mind,a threat that effectively shut the skull up.

"Owowowow!What the hell,this strength isn't normal for a baby!"

 ** _'URGH...I wish I could hit this guy...'_**

"That's because I'm a hitman"

"There you go again,spouting nonsense about being a hitman and mafia"

"Putting that aside,have you confessed to Sasagawa Kyoko before?"

"Hah?What the hell are you talking about?!Argh!Lemme go!How do you even know her name?!"

"Don't underestimate my abilities, besides,why wouldn't you like her,unless you've gotten rejected,or something happened between the both of you before"Reborn held up a Leon-gun threateningly.

Tsuna felt a pang of sorrow at the baby's last statement,but chose to ignore it.

" **Stupid don't you just mind your own business?Tch..."**

Bones darkly muttered under his nonexistent breath,barely audible

"It's not like I should fall in love with her just because she has a pretty face, if I told you that I swing the other way,huh? don't point that toy at me anymore,kid."

"This isn't a you want a first-hand demonstration of it?"

Reborn asked,ready to shoot,though he mentally questioned the brunette's sexuality.

"Uh...no thanks..."

Tsuna said,mentally scolding herself for testing the baby's patience

"Scared now?Don't worry,you won't die if you have any regrets..."

"And if I don't have any?"

"I'm a hitman,you know?"

"I'll die..."

 _'This description sounds vaguely familiar...Vongola Famiglia,was it?...The family renowned for creating the Dying of it are that...tears clothes...because...clothes...?'_

 ** _'MOVE!'_**

Bones screamed at her internally,snapping Tsuna out of her quick-thinking daze.

Tsuna was barely able to dodge the bullet by a hair's breadth,thanks to Bones.

"Phew..."Tsuna sighed in relief and muttered a quick internal 'thanks' to Bones.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!HOW COULD YOU JUST SHOOT AT SOMEONE LIKE THAT?!WITHOUT WARNING TOO!"Tsuna yelled hysterically,making sure that her eyepatch was safe before tightening the knot.

'SCREW THIS ANNOYING BABY AND HIS PERSISTENT SHIT!'

"Hmm...impressive that you managed to dodge there's more where that came from."Reborn said,ready to shoot again.

 _'That hair...could it be?...this will take some time...'_

The ends of Reborn's mouth curled down ever so slightly.

"W-wait!Please!I don't have time for this!...I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"Tsuna dashed towards Namimori-chuu and managed to get there in 3.43 minutes,barely getting through the was lucky that she was halfway on the way to school,or else she would have been late.

She started slowing down her pace and briskly walked to the entrance of the school when she felt a murderous aura behind her.

"Herbivore..."

"*gulp*H-hi?"

"You are .I'll bite you to death!"Hibari said as he pulled out his tonfas,still angered about the embarrassment that happened the previous day.

Tsuna,however,seemed to have forgotten her promise to defeat the prefect.

'This guy is crazy,brat!Run for it!'

He lunged at Tsuna,only for her to dodge swiftly,before running off to class

"S-sorry!"

 _'S-safe!No direct contact made...phew'_

"...Wow..."

The prefect smirked before hiding his tonfas and walking away.

~|•|~•|•~|•|~

~|•|~•|•~|•|~

In class:

When Tsuna got to class,all she heard was:

"Hey,hey,did you hear?Dame-Tsuna's going to fight Mochida-Senpai after school!"

"No way!I bet you a thousand yen that he'll lose immediately!"

"Hehe...Dame-Tsuna...lose..."

"Dame...definitely...lose..."

*gossip* *gossip*

*Blah blah blah*

"Tch..."

Tsuna gripped the edges of her desk with both of her hands so hard that small chunks of it were about to come out.

 ** _'Ehehehe...hehe?'_**

Bones nervously whistled in her mind.

' _Hehehehehe...kekekekekeke...kufufufufufu...fufufufu...'_

Tsuna's eerie laughter freaked Bones out as a cold aura blew a chilly breeze into her classroom,instantly chilling everyone to the bone.

"Alright class,settle down!"

The authorative voice of her home room teacher made the class quiet down immediately and the cold aura dispersed immediately.

"Let's start Homeroom...*blahblahblah*"

(Sorry:( but I don't really know what Japanese students do in school so...yeah)

*Lunch*

"Let's eat together,Hana-Chan!Here's your bento!"

Tsuna said cheerfully to Hana.

"Alright,calm 's got you so hyper today?"Hana asked with a smile.

"I'm hyper today?Hmm,maybe something good's happening!~"

Tsuna said in a sing -song voice,"Saa,let's go!~"

Hana sighed in exasperation and followed Tsuna to the roof,making sure the Demon Prefect wasn't there taking his usual nap before setting down her didn't want a repeat of what happened ,it wasn't like she and Tsuna were the ones getting beaten up-no,Tsuna would have kicked his ass first-it was a horde of bullies who decided to gang up on a small kid there-well,the small kid WAS Tsuna,so.

They ate in silence for a while until...

"HANA-CHAN!"

Hana,obviously shocked and surprised,started choking on the rice that had been in her mouth,and began hitting her own chest.

"*cough* *cough* W-what is it,Tsuna"Hana asked,face slightly pale (or is it red?) due to choking and losing some air.

"Gomen,Hana-chan!Are you alright?"

Tsuna asked worriedly while patting Hana's back softly(Read:hitting hardly,knocking the wind out of Hana again)

"I-I'm what was the thing that got you shouting all of a sudden?"

Hana asked curiously.

"Oh,yeah...HANA-CHAN,I JUST REMEMBERED!I STILL HAVE THAT KENDO MATCH WITH THE PERVERTED SENPAI!"

Tsuna shouted again

"Hmm...oh yeah you do...hmm...huh?Kendo match?Senior?...HOLY SHIT,TSUNA!DON'T GO!IIF YOU DO,HE'S DEFINITELY GOING TO DIE!"

Hana freaked all of a sudden which was unusual due to it contrasting greatly with her normally calm and mature personality.

"Hana-chan...?Calm down,Hana-chan!I won't beat him up!...at least,not that much."Tsuna muttered the last part,but Hana heard it nonetheless

" **I'll help!"**

A high-pitched voice rang out.

"Tsuna!And you,Bones,Yoshi,or whatever,don't spur her on!"

Hana exclaimed exasperatedly while slightly glaring at the skull accessory.

" **It's Bones!"**

When she saw something shining from underneath Tsuna's hair-covered-eyepatch,she ceased her glaring for a moment and moved closer to said girl and brushed aside her hair to get a closer look at the miniature accessories that the Skull accessory (Accesory adorning accessories) was currently adorning.

"Are these bows on you?And a crown?Pfft...haha...oh,you got a crack too"

Hana noted the last feature drily while high-fiving Tsuna for her genius mind.

"DON'T LAUGH,YOU STUPID WOMAN!"

"...but still,about the fight..."

"Chill,Hana-chan!Alright,alright,I'll try not to kill him!Maybe a few broken bones here and there..."

Tsuna added.

"*sigh* I guess there's no helping it,then."Hana muttered,and added while looking towards the sky,

"Mochida-Senpai,although you were probably a shitty person in this life,I hope that you'll be a better one in your next...Condolences to you..."

Hana sighed,then walked over to where Tsuna currently was-the door leading to the rooftop.

When she was close enough,Tsuna pulled her in for a kiss on the cheek to which Hana made to no move to dodge.

"saa~let's go,Hana-chan!"

Tsuna said cheerfully,while tightening the knot of her eyepatch casually,as if she didn't just have PDA with her best friend.

"Hai,hai..."

Hana felt sad for Mochida,because she knew what that action meant,also acting as though she wasn't just smooched on the cheek by her best friend.

" **Too much PDA!"**

 **At** the Gymnasium:

"Hah!I knew that he wouldn't show!That coward!Mochida laughed triumphantly,"I guess that Kyoko's mine now,huh?"

"Haha!Dame-Tsuna really is 'dame'!"

"He doesn't even have a man's pride!"

"How can he not show after accepting so cockily?!"

These were some the things said by the many people whom had gathered in the large gymnasium.

Mochida turned towards Kyoko who was currently fidgeting and twitching her her mind,she was making a disgusted face,but in order to maintain her reputation,she had to smile brightly outwardly.

"Saa,Kyoko!You can leap into my arms now,since that bastard has already forfeited by not showing!"Mochida stuck his nose in the air,still wearing his kendo armor and waving his shinai around and pulled an unwilling Kyoko into a tight hug.

"*sigh*what a let-down..."Yamamoto Takeshi sighed in disappointment while staring at the shinai in his hand that he specially prepared for the brunette,knowing that the Kendo Captain would've used some method to cheat,"and I was looking forward to this too..."

"Ahem...but I'm already here,Mochida-senpai."A voice came from the entrance of the gymnasium.

All heads snapped toward the source of the voice as Tsuna stood there,her entire being practically saying,"Come at me,bro" even though her narrowed eye was still covered.

Hana stood by Tsuna,arms folded across her chest,eyes narrowed with a smirk on her face.

"Hah!Ready to get your ass whipped,Dame-Tsuna?!Well,to make it easier for you,I'll change the rules a little!If you get just a single point,I'll consider it my loss!"Mochida laughed yet again,saliva flying everywhere,

including Kyoko's face and hair.

"Pfft-!"Tsuna and Hana had a look on their faces,hands covering their mouths,something the Kendo Captain didn't notice (somehow)

" **Hahaha!"**

That obnoxious laugh,however,obviously drew the captain's attention to the duo once again,and Tsuna made sure to put more humiliating objects onto the skull later.

Not that people would notice;because her eyepatch was covered by thick strands of hair adjusted by Tsuna herself.

The skull would still feel the mortification,though.

"What are you laughing at?!"

Mochida yelled at the duo.

"Pfft,nothing...a single point,you said...?But that makes things easier for me"Tsuna said,regaining her composure when her demeanor suddenly changed as she crouched down slightly,an overbearing aura forming around her,"This'll only take a second...saa~?Let's go..."

she clenched her fists around an imaginary sword until she realised that she looked stupid and that she didn't have a Shinai.

"Hey,Tsuna!Catch!"

Yamamoto shouted at said girl and threw the Shinai in his hands at her,to which the girl caught with ease.

"Thanks"

Tsuna muttered,slightly shocked that someone she didn't know helped her.

"Now...a single point?How easy"

Tsuna looked relaxed instead of tense and lazily pointed the Shinai in her hand at Mochida.

"Saa~... **Ikuwayo** "(Let's go/Here I come)

Tsuna's voice turned slightly deeper at the last word as she charged towards the stupefied Mochida.

"F-fine,let's go!"

Mochida regretted ever saying that,as the moment the words left his mouth,Tsuna seemed to have disappeared,only to appear right in front of him the second and hit his head none too softly.

Tsuna looked at the point keeper who was sweating bullets but still didn't raise the red flag.

Tsuna narrowed her already-narrowed-eye-which-was-concealed,and was about

to get hit by Mochida who recovered much too quickly for her liking.

' ** _Cheater!'_**

Bones playfully shouted in her mind.

She swiftly dodged the blow and quickly rammed the hilt of her shinai into Mochida's gut,causing him to cough out saliva,but the obstinate fool was still conscious,and grabbed her wrists tightly,to prevent her from doing anything else.

' ...'

Tsuna's brain took a while to process what just happened.

 _'... .Skin gloves...'_

" **Do not touch me,you lowly male!"**

Tsuna screamed in a deep voice,before twisting her wrists,and forcing Mochida to release them

This act obviously shocked everyone in the gym,together with Hana who had a horrified look on her face as she knew what would happen if a male touched Tsuna's skin,much less hold onto her.

Tsuna was gasping heavily,eyes clouded due to trauma

"Grr..."

Tsuna was slightly exhausted after having been touched by a male

Wiping the sweat off her face,Tsuna obliviously swept the hair which concealed her left eye behind her left ear,allowing everyone in the gym to see her narrowed left eye which was...Deadly;Framed by long eyelashes which fluttered at every blink,and a soft brown orb with two hues-a dark brown on top,and lighter milky-brown tone brown colored-iris hardened in shock and anger,which only made the boy (ahem...girl) look more dangerous/beautiful.

(Hahaha...well,i guess that's too much detail...?Sorry...)

Everyone in the gym,together with Mochida,had their jaws dropping with blushes on their ,and girls alike began snapping pictures.

Except for two people-a baby,and a dark-haired girl.

Reborn looked slightly surprised at the feminine features possessed by the 'boy'.Sure,he saw the eyepatch under his student's bangs,but that was only because it was an to that,an eye would be harder to make ,on the other hand,just let her jaw hang comically while she face-palmed .

Anyway,back to the fight.

Tsuna lunged forward to Hit Mochida one last time in all his body parts while he was still one hit for each fingers and toes .

"Tch."

Tsuna threw the shinai to one side before swiftly equipping her trusty gloves and proceeding to grab the Kendo Bastard by his hair roughly,burning lasers emitting from her eye.

"Listen here,and listen good,you Kendo me again,and **I will castrate you...!I will hunt you down.I will haunt you in your dreams and tear your limbs off one by unless you wanna wake up one morning only to find that your 1 inch dick's been chopped up and reattached to your head,you better make sure to never cross my sight ever again...Oh,and,harass girls again and you'll get it...I know where you live."**

The beat-up shit could only stare helplessly at the demon before him before nodding his head ever so slightly.

Tsuna kneed him in the gut before throwing his head away roughly while a handful of his hair came out as well as her gloves.

 _'I'll get new ones later...'_

Hana ran over and asked,"Tsuna,are you alright?"

She was the only one save Nana who knew of Tsuna's past.

By this time,almost all the students had dispersed already,still in a daze over Tsuna's eye.

Tsuna's features changed immediately to those of a smile and replied,"Fine,Hana-chan"

"*sigh*Well,good job on NOT breaking his rib cage this time"

Hana stared at the shivering mess that was Mochida Kensuke.

"I guess I'll reward you for that"

Hana took out a Matcha-flavored Pocky box from her pocket and gave it to Tsuna,who's eyes started gleaming at the sight of it.

Tearing the box open,Tsuna placed a stick into her mouth while savoring the green coating on the stick before munching down on it,and proceeding to take another.

Before that though,Tsuna grinned mischievously and kissed Hana on the cheek ,yet again,did not faze the taller girl,to which the smaller brunette pouted inwardly.

"U-um,Sawada-kun..."

Hana turned to the source of the voice only to scowl upon seeing the face of Sasagawa Kyoko.

"What is it?If this is about the bet,then you can forget about -he didn't accept that challenge for you,you know?It's just because that guy was annoying him,so you don't need to adhere to the rules either."

Hana answered for Tsuna.

"B-but-"

"Let's go,Tsuna."Hana cut Kyoko off,walking away with Tsuna still in her arms as they went to...SOMEWHERE~~~~OVER THE RAINY ~BOW~~~

Unknown to the the girls,Reborn had watched everything that had transpired and frowned,looking at a file in his hands that stated :

Name:Sawada Tsunayoshi

Age:14

Gender:MALE

Likes:Matcha-flavored that have green tea in them.

Hobbies:Sleeping,reading manga,etc...

About him:

Sawada Tsunayoshi is a person who is failing in both academics and physical education,has low stamina,is terrified of animals-especially dogs.

Potential of becoming Vongola Decimo:

27%

Etc...

Reborn gritted his teeth while crumpling the file in his hands before proceeding to shoot it full of holes.

EuHe stopped after a while,and smirked,"Sawada Tsunayoshi,huh?Interesting..

Outside the gymnasium:

? POV:

"So that's The Vongola Tenth Generation's Boss,Sawada Tsunayoshi,huh?...tch"

Sawada household :

Tsuna's room:

3rd Person's POV:

"So,I'm the Boss of the Tenth Generation of Vongola?"

"That's why I'm here:to train you to be a magnificent ?"

Reborn held up a supposed Family tree of Vongola,showing Iemitsu,Tsuna's 'Father',who was a direct descendant of Vongola Tsuna a direct descendant as well.

 _'Jeez,I knew about Mafia,but I didn't think that I would actually be a boss!'_

 _ **'Soo...should I start addressing you as Leone-sama,Decimo-sama or Leone Decimo-sama ?...hehehe...'**_

Bones asked sarcastically in her mind.

'... _so what,you knew about this ?'_

 ** _'...uh...maybe...?_** '

'...'

"Tch...damn that old man..."

Tsuna muttered angrily.

"What?"

"I said,'Damn that fucking-idiotic-useless-excuse-for-a-father who should just die in a hole' "

Tsuna repeated with an excessive use of swear words this time.

' _Heh.._. _so_ _we_ _share_ _the_ _same_ _hatred_ _for_ that person...'

Reborn thought while smirking

"Anyways,it's late so I'm going to sleep."

Reborn was suddenly clad in a white-spotted pink pyjamas together with a matching sleep cap or whatever you call it and climbed onto the bed.

"And that's my bed...*sigh*"

Tsuna switched off the lights and silently placed her body next to Reborn's and hugged him close to her bandaged chest with her now gloved hands,after removing her eyepatch and placing it on her nightstand

"Goodnight,Reborn."

Only to get a soft snoring sound in return.

' _Goodnight,Viper_ ,

 _Skull_ , _Bones_...'

' **_night,Brat...zzzzzz...I'm still awake,for your information_**.'

With that,the both of them drifted off to sleep comfortably.

Only Reborn did,actually.

Tsuna,because her wrist was stinging slightly from putting the 'infection' into the bathtub which was boiling at 100 degrees Celsius when she was taking a bath 10 minutes ago.

(Sorry,but from where I come from,it's Celsius instead of 100 degrees Celcius is the boiling point of water...I think...argh!I failed my science so don't judge.)

" **Tch**... **I** **told** **you** **so**..."

Bones' squeaky and snarky voice came out softly from the Skull Accesory on her one but Tsuna heard him because the only other occupant in the room-namely,Reborn-was asleep,so he couldn't have heard anything...right?... ...

Ignoring the spirit (at least,that's what Tsuna refers to Bones' species as) ,Tsuna ignored Bones and waited for the nearly-gone burn to heal on its it a few seconds.

With that,Tsuna fell asleep with a good thought.

' _Well,when I_ beco _me Vongola Decimo,I'll finally get rid of that old man_... _hehehe_...'

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

I guess you don't need to read this?But I just wanted to type it out so that I have one less problem weighing on my mind

Well,so to make things clear,I guess you could say that Tsuna has a phobia of being touched by males?

So,yeah...

And after I posted my first chapter,I realized something.

TSUNA DID NOT FREAK OUT AFTER HIBARI MADE A HELL LOTTA SKIN CONTACT WITH HER!

I'm Well,I guess you could say that she was so absorbed in the fight that she completely dismissed it?

Hahahaha...once again,I am sorry for having so much strange stuff in this

So please,review?

I really REALLY want to know if I'm doing something wrong.

But then again,I have been doing something wrong my entire life

(●°u°●)

Hahahahhaa^_^

Peace out

MeKiFuMoTo


	3. Chapter 3

Well,hello there,to the people reading this.

I...apologize(?) for the wait? To those who HAVE been waiting.

Though I highly doubt there were people waiting

Hahaha^_^

WARNING 1 : Rated T for cursing,swearing and the like.

WARNING 2 : Contains strangeness and random stuff

Well,it is also kind of canon,I guess.

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn,Akira Amano credit goes to the wonderful person who created K.H.R along with all others who helped in the making.

Thank you

I hope that at least one person will enjoy this,hahaha ?

Well,enjoy...?

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Chapter 02:New Subordinate/Friend

3rd Person's POV:

"...na...ake...p"

 _'Huh?Who's that?'_

Tsuna felt a small hand on her tightly bound chest.

 _'Oh,it's Reborn...'_

"5 more minutes..."

Tsuna rubbed her right eye which was currently uncovered by her eyepatch.

"I guess I have no choice but to use the Vongola special waking up method..."

*twitch* *twitch*

 _'Vongola...waking up method...?'_

Tsuna's left eye snapped open when the defibrillators in Reborn's hand were just a centimetre away from her chest

"W-what were you going to do with those,Reborn...?!"Tsuna yelled/whispered while her right eye was snapped shut as she found her eyepatch and put it on.

 ** _'Good morning,brat!'_**

'Good morning,Bones...'

Tsuna was,as usual,too groggy in the morning to be saying/thinking anything more than that.

"Oh,you're awake...che."

Reborn said and didn't even bother to mask his disappointment.

"What's with that..."

Tsuna yelled,only for it to come out as a murmur

"Anyway,this is your schedule for today."

Reborn held a book in front of Tsuna's face,immediately changing the topic.

"In the morning,there will be the introduction of the transfer student...afternoon is the volleyball match...Volleyball match?...That has nothing to do with me,I'm just a substitute player."

Tsuna,getting out of bed,said nonchalantly while shuffling her feet over to her wardrobe to get her uniform which had been in several sets,hanging neatly from hangers,courtesy of Mama.

"But all the regulars suddenly got into accidents so the substitute of the substitute of the substitute of the substitute,namely you,dame-Tsuna,has to fill in instead."

A smirk.

"What-why..."

"Who knows."

"Reborn,is this because you did something?"

Tsuna imagined Reborn holding a sniper and aiming at a regular who was eating with his family.

"Of course not."

Atop the raven-haired infant's head,a halo held up by a single string replaced the usual orange-striped fedora while mini angel wings appeared behind Reborn's back as his suit was replaced by a holy,white... _diaper._

"Ah, right...even if you're a hitman,there's no way you would go that far..."

The lethargic brunette sweat-dropped before having a mini conversation in her mind with Bones about how Reborn's cosplay as Cupid totally didn't fit in with the topic that they were discussing. Well, an 'innocent' baby,sure...but why one of love?Reborn would've probably answered that it was because of the convenience,that's why.

"It seems that everyone got a pizza delivery from the same place and they all ended up with stomach problems"

"...It was your fault after all..."

Time skip:

In school:

3rd POV:

"*sigh*Why me..."Tsuna muttered with a Pocky stick in her put her shoes into her shoe locker and was about to walk away when-

"Ohayo,Tsuna-Kun."

Tsuna,who had already finished her Pocky,still lost in her thoughts,thought that the person who greeted her was Hana since nobody else spoke to her,and smiled happily to the supposed Hana.

"O~hayo~,Hana-chan!"Tsuna greeted back cheerfully and wrapped her arms around the supposed Hana.

"Ts-Tsuna-Kun...?"

Tsuna was confused as 'Hana' 's voice sounded a little different and she had added a 'kun' to her immediately let go of 'Hana' and put a hand on her forehead which was supposed to be in plain sight due to her center parting,but a short lock of ginger-orange hair was left in its wake.

 _ **'Brat!'**_

Tsuna heard Bones,but,as always,Hana came .

"What's wrong,Hana-Chan?Are you sick?Your voice sounds weird!"Tsuna began fussing over 'Hana'

"...you're also shorter..."

Tsuna looked at 'Hana' again and after staring blankly at the ' imposter ' ,took a few steps back as she realised that the person whom she had greeted so affectionately and embraced in a warm hug and touched so openly,was none other than..."Sasagawa Kyoko..."

 ** _'Told you so~'_**

Bones mockingly sang in her mind.

"Tsuna-kun?Are you alright?You suddenly hugged me like that..."Kyoko had a light blush on her face.

"Ah,yes.I apologise,Sasagawa-San,but I seem to have mistaken you for someone else. Please forgive me."

Tsuna bowed slightly,then defenestrated her previous thoughts as her mind now had a new topic to focus on.

 _'Well...it WAS quite a long time ,so I can't really blame her for it.'_

 **' _Brat,you seriously are stupid...*sigh*'_**

 _'What?!-'_

But Bones broke the connection before the brunette could say anything. Cursing at the new skill Bones had recently acquired,Tsuna decided to just forget about the entire thing,for the time being...

"Ah...it's alright...I'm sorry for rudely addressing you by your given name..."

Kyoko realized her mistake and quickly apologized.

Tsuna,having just decided to forget about what had happened between her and the Orange-haired girl,smiled lightly,and bowed

"iie...please don't think too much of if you would like it,you can call me ...please have a nice day,Sasagawa-San."

And Tsuna walked away,just like that,leaving Kyoko there,blushing.

Well,though the brunette's eye and eyepatch was/were covered when she smiled,that just made the brunette look more attractive and mysterious.

(Right,right?

...no?Ok,then... T^T)

"...e-eh...?What's wrong with me...Baka Kyoko!...sorry,Tsuna-kun..."

 _'I think I might have fallen for you...again...'_

~Timeskip again~

3rd person's POV:

"Settle down,class! Pay attention,too,because I'll be introducing the transfer has been studying in Italy until name is...Gokudera Hayato-Kun"

right after that,the dramatic darkness faded away and a silver-haired,green-eyed scowling teen was revealed.

"Wow,He's so hot."

"He's also from another country..."

Things like that were heard in the classroom.

 _'...Gokudera Hayato...also known as...Hurricane/Smoking Bomb...did Reborn call him here?'_

 ** _'BRATBRATBRATBRATBRATLEONE!'_**

Tsuna was pulled from her thoughts as Bones was mentally screaming in her ear.

"Eh?"was the only thing she could say before Gokudera was glowering at her,the scowl on his face deepening.

If that was possible...

 _ **'LOOK OUT!'**_

Without warning,the delinquent-like boy kicked Tsuna's chair,causing her to fall onto her rear.

"Gokudera!Your seat is...Gokudera!"the teacher failed at getting his attention,ignoring the 'Dame'-student's 'plight'.

 _'oww...well,that's definitely NOT going to leave a bruise...'_

"Tsuna,you know him?"

The girl next to her asked.

"Of course not..."

Tsuna said,wincing at the slight ache at her rear end which was gone as soon as it came.

"How cool..." "That's what's so good about him!" "Dame-Tsuna deserved that anyway..." "We've GOT to make a fan club,immediately!"

 _'There's something wrong with this class-no,this entire school...'_ Tsuna thought inwardly.

Tsuna tried concentrating on the lesson but failed to as a pair of emerald-green eyes were glaring into her back.

Timeskip (again)

Tsuna's POV:

"Ahh...i can't concentrate...I'm gonna have a bath when I get home..."why does the world hate me?

"Yo,Tsuna!"

Something warm is suddenly placed onto the shoulder fabric of my blazer and my body acts on its own and flips the owner of the hand over my table.

I hear a groan look at my table to see Yamamoto Takeshi on the floor,and that I am still gripping his arm tightly.

I let go immediately and apologize immediately.

 _'Fuck...I touched a male...without my gloves...boiling water,here I ...'_

"Whoa...that was so awesome,Tsuna!"

Yamamoto says in awe.

"Ah, _ie_ ,it was my bad for flipping you over...so,what did you want?"

Only then do I realise the group of boys behind me.

 _'Urgh...crap,I'm surrounded by males...'_

"Ah,right!We're counting on you for the volleyball game today,Tsuna!"

Yamamoto says 'cheerfully'

My eyebrow smile...looks too...bright...and kinda...forced...

"Ah,I didn't know you played volleyball,Yamamoto-San..."

 _'Please,leave me alone...'_

"Of though he's great at baseball,he's good at other sports too."

A classmate of mine says.

 _'Male...'_

"Haha,I'm not that ,I can't wait to see you in action today,Tsuna!You were awesome the other day too!"

"The...other day?"

I suddenly remember the kendo match which became a one-sided boxing that was only yesterday.

"O-Oh...by the way,how is Mochida-Senpai doing...?Is he alright?"I try not to stutter,and fail at it.

"It's alright,Tsuna,he's fine.A few broken bones here and there,but still fine."

I see Hana-chan who suddenly appears in front of me like an angel who came to save me from this mob of 'monkeys' as Hana-chan addressed guys.I immediately hug Hana-chan,burying my head in her stomach,to which she gasps slightly but then recovers.

"H-Hana-chan...!"

I then remember something important.

"Hana-chan!I told you I would only be breaking a few bones!"

"You know that when I said 'a few',I meant:broken ribs,broken nose,5 fallen teeth, **BOTH** his arms in a cast, **BOTH** his legs fractured,his bloody **FINGER BONES** and **TOE BONES** broken,and much more,right?In less than 5 minutes.I mean,how do you even break fingers and toes?I thought you said you left the rib cage alone."

I sweat-drop at the list of injuries.

"But,Hana-chan!That's less than what I gave to the mobsters who-...yeah."

"Alright,fine."

I smile victoriously at her submission.

"Ahem...we are still here,you know?I know you guys are a couple,but...yeah..."the other group says awkwardly.

"Ah,yeah,of course,I totally didn't forget you guys."

 _'They totally forgot about us.'_

Their synchronized thoughts are so loud that I can hear it,clear as day.

Did I forget to mention?Because no one else knows about my gender-well,duh!-Hana-chan's and my interactions with each other always seem to come off as intimate and PDA-ish,therefore,without even asking,a rumor spread that Hana-chan and I are a that I mind,though.

"Anyway,we're counting on you,alright?Everyone in the school thinks you're awesome after that day,you know?"

A boy in the group pipes up.

"Come to think of it,no one has called you 'Dame-Tsuna' recently."

Hana-chan says before adding,"Isn't that good."

"Hmm,you're right..."

Timeskip: (SO MANY FUDGING TIMESKIPS)

Gymnasium

Tsuna's POV:

"Let's get this over with..."

I walk into the gymnasium and to my surprise,I see banners with my name on them and students from the whole school cheering for me.

"Yo,Tsuna!You made it!"

Yamamoto waves at me cheerfully,or what he thinks to be;I think that 'Jeff the Killer' has a much more beautiful smile than what Yamamoto thought was a smile...alright,maybe I'm over exaggerating...it is quite a charming smile-But,if you pay close attention,you'll see something...twitching?Well,it IS to be expected from over-smiling.

How can no one notice that?!

"Ah,yeah..."

"Let the match between class 1-C and 1-A...BEGIN!"the teacher shouts the final word as the whistle goes off.

*FWOO*

 _'Let's do this'_

3rd Person's POV:

Tsuna tightened her eyepatch and got into position,waiting for the ball to come her way.A few seconds into the game...it made contact with her joined wrists and flew to the opposing side,hitting one of her bullies square in the face and drawing some blood from the male's nose,much to the brunette's for the eye-patched crossdresser,her happiness was short-lived as karma was racing straight towards her in the form of a volleyball,seeing as both she and Bones were too absorbed in thinking about who to aim for next to notice the ball heading for the brunette's face-well,whatever could be seen of it,anyways.

*WHACK*

"Tsuna!"

Said brunette turned her head to face the person who called her name-Yamamoto Takeshi-with a small trail of blood running from...a brown blob of ,well,more than half her nose was obscured by her ,the blood was quickly staunched as the brunette wiped the blood off and gripped the bridge of her hair-covered nose with her index and middle fingers and thumb,as if to straighten having done so,Tsuna grinned a toothy smile at the tall raven and held up a thumbs-up sign as if to reassure that wasn't what the formerly-injured brunette was trying to ,it was more of a promise to beat the opposing team,but Yamamoto couldn't see the hidden bloodlust under her long bangs and merely grinned another fake smile back in return,holding up a thumbs-up sign to Tsuna in that,the game-which had been paused due to a mini timeout for both teams-continued,with more vigour than ,with a fired-up Tsuna and jack-of-all-sports Yamamoto,the game was settled quickly with no notable accidents,with the score ending in favour of 1-A.

"Class 1-A wins this game!"

The teacher announced.

"Hey!We won!Isn't that great,Tsuna?"Yamamoto casually slung his arm over Tsuna's shoulder.

"Um,yeah...Yamamoto-San...could you please remove your arm from my shoulder?It's,um,kind of uncomfortable...",she said quietly.

"Huh?Oh,sure!Sorry!"He then threw her a sheepish smile,to which she thought, _'At least that isn't fake...'_

'By the way,is your nose alright?It stopped bleeding pretty quickly."

"Huh?It's alright,i yeah,it's great that we managed to win..."

"Not yet."A gruff voice which came up from behind the duo was revealed to belong to Gokudera.

"Huh?"

"I won't accept you as Vongola the 10th!I'm the most worthy to be the 10th!",the silver-haired boy yelled,attracting some unwanted attention.

"Haah?",was the only thing Tsuna could say before getting dragged away from the growing crowd by the Italian.

School courtyard:

3rd Person's POV:

"So,what did you want,Gokudera-San?"

"You aren't worthy of becoming the tenth Boss of the Vongola!Therefore,I will eliminate you and take the title for myself!"

"Hah?Ahem,Gokudera-San?Couldn't we just talk things over?This seems kind of rash to me..."

 _'Seriously,why do I have to be so close to a male?_ ',Tsuna thought,mind preoccupied.

"You were faster than I expected.",an annoyingly familiar squeaky voice sounded out,causing Tsuna to whip her head towards a nearby tree.

"Reborn?What are you doing there?Wait,all of this is your doing,isn't it?!" ' _Why did he have to get me involved?!'_

"So you're the 9th's most trusted it true that if I defeat this candidate,I will become the 10th?"

 _ **'9th...Nono,Timoteo'**_

 _'Nono...as in the old guy who sealed nearly all my flames together with you?'_

 _ **'...yeah,that's his guts...'**_

"Yes,that's right."

"R-reborn,does this mean that I have to fight this guy?",Tsuna looked indifferent about it,but had a hand in her pocket which was feeling for her gloves...

"Yes,his name in the Mafia is 'Smoking/Hurricane Bomb'.In other words,if you want to survive,defeat him."

"Wait-"

"I will defeat you!",a handful of dynamite appeared in his hands almost instantaneously,somehow lit up as well.

"It seems that he is known for hiding explosives anywhere in his body and being able to light them up at will"Was Reborn's nonchalant statement.

"Explode!"

Lit Dynamite came flying at Tsuna who dodged them with agility.

Tsuna tightened her eyepatch as she noticed that it was loosening.

Just then,the eye-patched brunette realized that she was surrounded by more dynamite and inwardly cursed herself for being distracted so easily.

 _ **'...got that right,hehe...'**_

"Fuck!"Tsuna swore as she tried to put out the fire on the ,that plan failed as her fingers ended up getting burnt,but began healing immediately.

More dynamite was thrown in Tsuna's direction.

She panicked as she was frozen due to a sudden cramp that she got.

 ** _'MOVE,BRAT!'_**

 _'FUCK YOU,SHUT UP!'_

"Time for you to die,Tsuna"

Tsuna wasn't able to dodge in time,and the bullet hit her on the head.

 _ **'SHIT!'**_

 _'Fuck...if I weren't hit by this fucked-up bullet,I could have stopped those fucking dynamite from igniting.'_

With that thought,Tsuna fell to the ground,hair flying out of her face,with her now visible eye wide a second,a clear orange flame ignited on her forehead and her eye turned ogre-like while her uniform was ripped off her body,revealing her bound chest,and ,her eyepatch was spared (because of it's resistance to dying will flames).Shock was an understatement to what the two males were currently experiencing.

 **"RE-BORN!I WILL STOP THE DYNAMITE FROM IGNITING!",** Tsuna's voice took on a slightly deep edge.

With that,Tsuna crawled like a spider and started putting out the fires with her ,her cramp was long forgotten by now.

"Damn you...you were a woman all along...unacceptable!Take this!Double bombs!"

However,Tsuna either dodged them or extinguished the flames

"Grr!Triple...bombs!" Gokudera lit all the bombs,however,they were too much for him and he dropped one,causing all the rest to drop faster than he could panicked teen saw no way to escape.

"DAMN IT!...This is...the end of me..."

With those last words,the silver-haired teen closed his eyes,accepting his fate.

"Shit!"

Tsuna,who was no longer in Dying Will Mode,ran towards Gokudera,and carried him bridal-style away from the explosion like the Boss that she would become in a few years...

 _'Even if he's a male,he still deserves to live...'_

When it was all over,Tsuna winced as her back was slightly impacted by the explosion and there was now a small gash on her back which was slowly healing itself.

"...ouch..."

It hurt for Tsuna.A little.

"Jyuudaime!Are you alright?!"

Gokudera asked,concerned.

"...Do I LOOK like I'm alright?...Wait,what did you call me?"

"In Mafia,the loser will follow the winner and will serve and protect the winner with his are the rules."

Reborn,who dropped down from his perch on the tree,stated as if it was the most normal thing to say in the world.

"Rules,huh?"

"Jyuudaime!I swear to protect you with my life!"

"Huh?But weren't you supposed to kill me?"

"Actually,I never had the intention of becoming Vongola the 10th.I just wanted to see if you were truly worthy of becoming the you proved me wrong!You are much more than I'd ever expected!You even risked your life to save me,even though I was your enemy!I,Gokudera Hayato,give you my life!I will do everything in my power to serve and protect you!"

Tsuna could hear the sincerity in his voice.

 _'Strange...he's a male,but...different...'_

Tsuna smiled softly.

 _ **'He's a male...'**_

A voice in her mind hissed.

"I'm sorry,Gokudera-Kun,but I don't think I'll be able to form close bonds with you-something a boss and subordinate should have."

"B-but,Why?!"

"Because...the truth is,I...really can't stand...males..."Tsuna's voice got softer and softer until it was almost inaudible.

 _ **'He's a male...** but...'_

It hissed again,but this time Tsuna had the last say.

"Jyuudaime-"

"But...I'll try to get used to them,I guess...so if it's not too much trouble,then I-I'm in your care from now on...s-so,please help me get used to males..."

Tsuna said with a small bow.

 _'He's a male...but...if he's willing to go that far,I guess that he's acceptable...'_

"JYUUDAIME!I SWEAR ON MY LIFE THAT I WILL DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO HELP YOU!"

Gokudera kowtowed to the ground.

Tsuna smiled at his antics and said,"Well then,please take care of me from now,Hayato."

"Ah, did you call me,Jyuudaime?"

"Oh,I'm sorry.I can't call you by your first name?Hayato?"

Tsuna tilted her head to the side cutely and was a trick that Hana taught her to use: 'Firstly,tilt your head to the side and let your left eye be shown,Then finally,pout you do this,anybody who sees it will do whatever you want.'

Sneaky Hana.

"I-iie,jyuudaime...you can call me that"

Hayato blushed heavily.

"Huh?What's wrong?Hayato,are you alright?!"

Tsuna quickly pressed her palm to Hayato's forehead,and her other palm to her own.

"Strange,you don't seem to be having a fever,but your cheeks are really warm..."

Tsuna then pressed both of her palms to Hayato's cherry-red cheeks before realizing something

"Ah!I'm touching a male!Yes!Thank you,Hayato!"

With that,Tsuna immediately hugged said bomber close,relishing in the joy that she did not feel any disgust whatsoever at touching a male while the Italian who-forget just the cheeks-had his entire face light up in red.

 _'Eh?...Fufufu...'_

 _ **'What are you-oh...I see...' ***_

"I-it's fine,Jyuudaime!Nothing's wrong!But you should cover up..."Hayato draped his dark-blue blazer over Tsuna's shoulders and hurriedly buttoned it up,the wound on Tsuna's back already closed up.

"Ah,thank you,Hayato..."

With that,Tsuna cupped said male's face in both her hands,turned it to the side and gently pressed her lips to his cheek.

.

.

.

*Thud*

Hayato turned to stone and fell,a small trickle of blood going down his nose.

"Ahem...I hope you haven't forgotten about me..."

An ominous aura came from behind the duo.

"R-reborn-San!Of course we didn't!"

Hayato stuttered nervously,having recovered quickly from his previous frozen state,tissues that appeared out of nowhere now stuck in his nostrils,his face a blazing Crimson.

"..."

-Tsuna

"Dame-Tsuna,why were you cross dressing?"Reborn asked-no,demanded-as he held Leon -who had morphed into a gun- in his hand threateningly.

"You have your hobbies,and I have mine"Was the 'smart' answer that came from Tsuna.

*BANG*

"Answer the question"Reborn didn't like his students disobeying ,when this one decided o do so,his finger happened to have slipped and a bullet whizzed through the air,nicking Tsuna's ear slightly before it healed instantaneously,a feat that Reborn noticed.

"If you want to know why,then ask that useless sunnava B****.Oh wait,I forgot that he thinks **I'm a guy**!"

Tsuna bit back with malice.

"What did you say?"

"I said that my useless excuse of a father doesn't even know that I'm a girl!"

Reborn's large eyes widened even more in shock.

 _'Damn that Iemitsu.I'm gonna kill him if he dares to show his face here...how many years was he gone?!'_

"...fine.I won't ask about that anymore then..."

 _'For now'_ he added mentally.

"Thanks...Good night..."

With that,Tsuna fell to the ground as Reborn shot her with a tranquilizer.

"Jyuudaime!Reborn-San,why did you do that?!"

Reborn shrugged nonchalantly and replied with a blunt,"Felt like it"

Sawada Household :

3rd Person's POV:

 ***OMINOUS AURA***

"... _Ara_...I wonder what happened to my precious child?I would appreciate a detailed explanation immediately... **Reborn-kun**..."

Nana tightened her grip on the kitchen knife in her hand threateningly while her eyes gained a sharp glint as she protectively grasped Tsuna's unconscious body.

"Like I said,Maman,Tsuna fell asleep."

Reborn said plainly.

The sharpened knife soared through the air quickly,creating *whishing* sound as it flew dangerously close to Reborn's ear and imbedded itself deeply into the wall behind said hitman.

 **"Dressed like that?"**

Barely-controlled rage could be heard in Nana's normally cheerful voice.

The deadly miasma which began to form was quickly dispersed by Hayato,who cut in,

"Please forgive Reborn-San,Jyuudaime's Mama-San!"

Hayato went onto his knees and kowtowed to Nana.

" _Ara_?You..."

The maliciousness quickly vanished from Nana's voice as she gently placed Tsuna down on the couch which was next to her and walked over to Hayato,crouching down and grabbing his chin to inspect his face.

"Hmm...you...ah!Could it be...you're Tsu-chan's boyfriend?!"

Mama asked with shock as a tiny glint of happiness glittered in her eyes.

"B-boyfriend?!Juudaime's?!I-I-I..."

Hayato's face turned tomato red as he began stuttering,remembering the sudden peck on his cheek which Tsuna gave him,and he hung his head low,grasping the cheek which was kissed.

"Eh?She kissed you already?That's fast!Aww...my Tsu-chan really has good taste!So?What's your name?"

Nana asked,completely forgetting about Reborn.

"G-Gokudera Hayato,ma'am!"

"...Hayato...?"

Nana and Hayato immediately snapped their heads to the direction of the voice.

"Tsu-chan!/Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna barely had any time to register what was happening when she was engulfed in a bone-crushing ,she could handle her mother's hugs,but another one with more force?Maybe not.

"M-mama...!H-Hayato...!D-dying...!"

Tsuna choked out and breathed in the much-welcome air once she was released.

"Tsu-chan,how are you feeling?What happened?Are you tired?Does it hurt anywhere?Is Bones-chan being noisy?"

Nana immediately began pestering Tsuna with questions,but cut herself short once she realized what she had just asked.

The forgotten Reborn immediately asked,"Bones?Who is that?"

"No one,"Both brunettes immediately answered.

 _'Important',_ they both thought at the same time.

 _ **'Grr...'**_

Bones,who had been quiet for a while decided to make his presence ,only to Tsuna,who merely snickered in her mind,of course.

Reborn narrowed his large obsidian eyes slightly and made a note to remember this 'Bones'.

Remembering Hayato,Nana turned to her daughter.

"So,Tsu-chan,when were you going to tell me about Hayato-Kun?"

"Huh?Oh!Mama,this is my new friend,Gokudera Hayato!I met him today!"

Tsuna said excitedly.

" _Ara_?Friend?...That's too bad...good males nowadays are rare,especially if they're approved by Tsu-chan..."

Nana sighed in disappointment,but looked at Tsuna,and remembered what had happened.

"Sawada **Tsunayoshi.** You have yet to explain to your mother why you are dressed in that."

Nana's voice took on the same serious tone as her eyes once again narrowed dangerously.

"A-ahahaha...m-mama...?This is..."

Tsuna stuttered nervously,knowing that her mother only used her full name when she was serious and angry.

After a *long* while of explaining the events that had transpired,Nana's face and voice turned back to normal.

Nana grabbed Tsuna's wrist gently,spun her around so that her (Tsuna's) back was facing her and,after making sure that the two males-yes,even Reborn-had their backs facing them,Nana slowly brought Hayato's blazer down from Tsuna's shoulders,allowing her access to Tsuna's back.

After staring at the healed wound which had left a slightly darker patch of skin-a scar(duh)-in the midst of Tsuna's light,slightly tanned,Nana sighed and slid the blazer back up to cover Tsuna's back once again,and grabbed the kitchen knife that was still embedded in the wall,extricating it and leaving a crack the size of her palm in its place,before heading back to the kitchen while tersely announcing that she was going to prepare dinner.

Hayato had stayed over for dinner since Nana had insisted that he tell them about himself over dinner.

Everything went smoothly,without any awkwardness.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Later that night,Reborn ordered Tsuna to show him her back,to which she refused immediately,not wanting him to see the already-healed wound,lest he question her anymore.

"It's alright.I already treated it when I was in the bath just now.I'm quite knowledgable in medical care,for your information."

Tsuna removed her eyepatch and put it on her desk,going to sleep after that... actually had a 'friendly' chat with Bones in her head before falling asleep with a satisfied expression.

Reborn,on the other hand,was still awake and when he saw that Tsuna was deep in sleep,he walked over to her desk,stepping onto a mini Leon-stool so that he could reach the top of the desk and picked up her eyepatch which had Bones on it,glared at the skull accessory which was sweating bullets-in it's head,of course-while trying not to say anything.

"Hmm..."

Seeing nothing strange about the skull,the baby hitman decided to let it go,for the time being.

After all,he was a busy person who needed his beauty sleep.

When Reborn walked back to his hammock,Bones silently heaved a sigh of relief when-!

*BANG*

 **"ARGH!FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!"**

Reborn quickly shot at the eyepatch with Leon-gun,causing it to fall off the desk,while Tsuna was immediately awakened by the S.O.S message that Bones was sending her through his mind.

"Argh...for the love of God...I got it already,Reborn...stop shooting me...*snore*..."

Tsuna fake sleep-talked,imitating Bones' voice as best as she could.

She then rolled over on her bed,hugging her pillow as a substitute for her two favorite plushes which were in her cupboard,for some reason.

Reborn frowned and decided to go back to sleep.

 _'I'll find out more later...'_

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Extra:

 _'So,Bones...had fun playing the bad guy?'_

 _ **'W-whatever do you mean,Leone-sama?**_ '

 _'Prepare yourself...'_

 _*crick crack*_

 ** _'NOOOOOOOOOO!'_**

~•||•~

...

...

Weird.I know.

But, it's my style of writing/typing.

So,pardon any mistakes I have made and the intimacy overload.

Well,I apologize for the lack of the volleyball game,but I really didn't know how to type that...more like I was too lazy to...hehe?I'm sorry...

Well,reviews are welcome (?).Flames[?] is that what you call them?

Are also welcome at any given moment as well.

and...

* = to those who may not have understood it,Tsuna was laughing/snickering because she was happy as she was immune to Hayato,a Bones was like that because...well,he's Bones.

And...i realised that 80% of what i type are mostly just dialogues so,yeah sorry about that..Haha^_^

Well,I suck.

One more thing.I want to thank Nobody2u for the constructive gave me motivation to actually write the volleyball scene,well,try by doing so,i reread the entire chapter all over again,and...i noticed a lot more mistakes,so a HUGE thank you once again because i don't think i would have noticed them if I didn't come back to read even though i corrected some of them,i would like to apologise for the remaining mistakes if they hindered anyone in reading any parts.

So ...

Peace out ^_^

MeKiFuMoTo


	4. Chapter 4

heyy

guess who's back .me ahahha

sorry

um

warning : contains cursing and,sucky writing.

but please, Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3:Busted

* * *

3rd person's POV:

"*sigh* I guess this is the same as usual..."

Tsuna was stuck cleaning the gym because her team lost the volleyball game and her teammates had 'something to do' and thus,she was stuck with what she was. Hayato wasn't there either because he was sick in bed due to a sickness or something.

 _'Strange...'_

* * *

Somewhere in Namimori:

Hayato was stuck in bed with a stomachache while groaning softly with a green face and wet towel on his sweating forehead.

"A-Aneki..."

 _'Forgive me,Jyuudaime,for not being able to stay by your side!'_

Apparently,Hayato had some sort of telepathy that let him know that his sister was somewhere nearby or approaching soon,thus getting a nightmare of his sister...forcing poisoned food down his throat and ending up with a stomachache. Of course,he had tried getting out of the house,but his body refused to obey him.

"J-Jyuudaime..."

* * *

Back at Namimori Middle:

"Yo,Tsuna!"

A male's voice came out of nowhere and a hand landed on her shoulder.

She swiftly twisted the mop in her hand and used it as a weapon to hit the person behind her.

"Whoa!Tsuna?"

The voice registered in her mind and she loosened her grip on the mop in her hand.

 ** _' pfft-!'_**

"Yamamoto Takeshi. Is there something you need?"Tsuna asked,keeping her distance while resisting the urge to slip on her gloves at the same time.

 _'No,Tsuna!Remember what Hayato told you!No gloves!...' ,_ Tsuna mentally scolded herself and ignored the annoyance in her mind which was an entity known as Bones.

"Relax,Tsuna!You don't have to address me so formally!Just call me Yamamoto or anything you like! And,I came here to see if you needed some help?"

"I appreciate it,but your help is unneeded,Yamamoto-San.",She replied indifferently

 _'...I wonder if that sounded cold?Oh,shit!I'm supposed to try to be more friendly to males!'_

"On second thought,I would really appreciate your help, Yamamoto-san. Thanks!",Tsuna tried smiling at Yamamoto,but failed. Badly.

 _'Where is Hayato when I need him...'_

"...No problem,Tsuna!"

Time skip:

3rd person's POV:

"Phew!That was some hard work!Thanks for your help Yamamoto-San!",Tsuna said with a small smile.

"Ah,you're welcome,Tsuna!"

Yamamoto replied with a dazzling 's left eye widened slightly under her hair

 _'Hmm...not bad!He's actually smiling for real!'_

"That's way better,Yamamoto!"

"Huh?What're you talking about,Tsuna?"His expression changed from genuine confusion to another fake smile.

 ** _'*sigh*...Christ help me and every human who has to look at this 'smile' '_**

Tsuna slightly puffed her cheeks out so as to prevent herself from laughing at the comment Bones made.

She then sighed internally,"Ah,it's ...anyways,do you need any help,Yamamoto? You seem like you've got something on your mind."

"Ah...you found out,huh?Well...I was wondering if you could give me some advice."

"Advice?...Why me?"

"Well,I guess it's because of your candidness. No one else I know would be willing to tell the truth..."

 _'Candidness...what does he mean by that?'_

 ** _'He obviously means that you're way too blunt and straightforward,duh!'Bones said in her mind before quickly adding,'That isn't a good thing,just so you know.'_**

Tsuna mentally pouted at Bones.

"...Ah,i what do you need help with?"

"Well,it seems that my average has been deteriorating lately,and my hits are getting slower and keep missing the target...I was wondering if you had any advice on how to help?"

His face held a hopeful expression to which Tsuna could not turn down.

"...Hmm...if you need my help,I have one condition"

"What is it?I'll do anything!" ,Yamamoto nearly shouted in glee.

"Well,you can put this on your head."

Tsuna removed the mop head (is that what it's called?),wrung it and placed it on Yamamoto's head,making it look like he was wearing a wig.

She arranged it so that it looked more realistic and so that Yamamoto looked a teensy tiny bit like a girl.

 _'Hmm...not very realistic but i can work with it.'_

"Um,Tsuna?What's this for?

"Hmm?Oh,it's just that I'm much more comfortable around girls rather than boys."

 _'Except for Hayato,I guess'_

 ** _'Oooooh...'_**

 _'What?'_

 ** _'*sigh*...forget it...'_**

Bones sighed at the obliviousness of the brunette

"Well,if this is what it takes!So,what should I do?"

"Hmm,advice...how much do you practice a week?"

"Well...I guess I practice for the entire week and four hours a day on weekdays and about half the day on weekends?"Yamamoto replied, though it sounded more like a question than a statement.

Tsuna's left eye nearly popped out of its socket comically.

"W-what?!Are you out of your mind?!You're obviously not since no sane person would practice so much!No wonder you're falling behind in your classes!"She started ranting.

"Um,well-"

"Gimme that arm!"

Tsuna snatched Yamamoto's arm and started to inspect it closely while pressing a nerve here and there with her fingers which were nimble,soft and...scarred.

Yamamoto flushed and squeaked softly,"Ts-Tsuna...?"

Tsuna,however,did not hear him as she was too busy checking Yamamoto's arm.

After two minutes or so...

*SMACK*

Tsuna smacked Yamamoto over the head,causing the makeshift wig drop.

"You idiot!No wonder your average has been dropping;your arm is exhausted and dying!"

Well,his arm wasn't dying,but a figure of speech,perhaps?

"What?What do you mean by that,Tsuna?What can I do to make it better?"He asked while rubbing the small bump which had formed on his head.

"*sigh* what I mean is,you need to take a break from practicing and relax your arm,lest something the looks of it,if you want to get better,try not to-on second thought,DO NOT practice for the next...three days!After that,you can continue practicing for just an hour and try not to stress that arm,alright?Anyway,when you get back home,I expect you to take a bath to relax your muscles and weight-lifting or whatever if you do those things at all."

"Wow,Tsuna!Thanks a lot!I knew I was right in asking you for help!"

"Yeah,yeah. See ya..."

With that,Tsuna turned around,stuffed her hand in her pocket and waved lazily and Yamamoto before walking towards the exit of the gymnasium,a stick of green-tea flavored Pocky in her mouth as well as a box of it which mysteriously appeared in her other hand.

 _'Yay!Hayato and Mama are going to be so proud of me!...how childish of me...'_

Tsuna thought with a sweat drop while walking,her posture now slightly slouched.

 _ **'Childish Leone~!Childish Leone~!'**_

Bones was singing in her head now as the skull on her eyepatch now had crescent-shaped eyes,and it's single row of teeth parted more from it's head.

 _'I think I might stop by the Accessory shop on the way home...'_

That managed to shut the spirit up.

Later that night:

3rd Person's POV:

"good night,Tsu-chan!"

"Good night,Mama." ,Tsuna said back as she walked up the stairs to her room.

" 'night,Reborn."And with that,she removed her skull eyepatch and quickly closed her eye before snuggling into the bed while hugging two plush toys that looked suspiciously like the Mist and Cloud arcobaleno,Mammon/Viper and Skull.

'Good night,Viper,Skull,Hayato. Get better soon...perhaps I should make a Hayato-plush as well...'

She added mentally,oblivious to the aura radiating from Reborn who was on his hammock.

 _'...why do those toys look like the money-whore and that stupid lackey...?'_

With that,the both of them-Just Tsuna,actually (And two other certain arcobaleno somewhere across the world,along with a certain silver-head whose stomachache seemed to have alleviated)-went to sleep in peaceful bliss

~Da next day~

3rd person's POV:

In school:

Tsuna turned her head to look at Yamamoto who was surrounded by his peers as usual and noted that his smiles were now more tolerable and less faux while he also seemed more relaxed though she spotted a finger twitching every now and then.

(Because of her amazing eyesight)

 _'Fufu...at least he has some tolerance and listened to my his body seems unused to it...but Hayato isn't here again' ,_ Tsuna thought inwardly.

The same process was repeated time and again for a maximum of 2 days and Hayato got well enough to attend school was normal until Tsuna got a bad feeling one night.

 _'Intuition ringing...is something happening?Today,or tomorrow?Nah,too lazy to find out today...I'll find out tomorrow...'_

Though the 'intuition',was just Bones,who had been blasting his loud and squeaky voice in her head for the 3rd time that day.

 _ **'LEONE LEONE LEONE LEONE LEONE!'**_

With that simple thought,Tsuna snuggled close to her favourite plushes and fell into a deep sleep,a half-done plush of a green-eyed silver-haired octopus head seating itself on her desk,together with Bones.

 _~Dream~_

 _Tsuna was walking around her school and ended up at the training ground for the baseball club._

 _"Hey!What do you think you're doing,dude?!"_

 _Tsuna whipped her head to the source of the voice,thinking that someone was talking to her. She saw a faceless schoolmate shouting at her but realised that the person was actually directing his speech to something or someone behind her._

 _She turned around._

 _"What are you doing,Yamamoto?!You shouldn't be slacking off like this!The Nationals are in 2 weeks and you're slacking off?!Get your head in gear or you're off the team!"_

 _"B-but,my friend said that-"_

 _'...is he talking about me?...He considers me a friend?'_

 _"Screw what your friend said!That person was just bull-shitting you on whatever the douche was saying!Get off that lazy ass and start practicing!"_

 _Yamamoto had a pained look on his face as he picked up his bat and started swinging._

 _At first,the hits were smooth and hit their target but after what seemed like hours of Tsuna watching the same scene fast-forwarding and repeating itself,Yamamoto started wincing every time he hit the ball thrown at him._

 _Tsuna was stuck watching this as her legs refused to move._

 _"Come on,bro!You can do better than that!"_

 _"Hurry up!_

 _"We're going to lose the championship like this!"_

 _More silhouettes of faceless people appeared and Yamamoto was cornered and strained his arm while swinging his bat too hard and_

 _there was a sound which was his muscle tearing due to using it so suddenly after a long while of relaxing and not straining it._

 _A blood-curdling scream was silhouettes disappeared one by one,each of them muttering a word or two of rebuke._

 _"Tch!How useless..."_

 _"Should've known that you wouldn't be able to do it..."_

 _"You're off the team,loser..."_

 _"Useless,just like Dame-Tsuna..."_

 _Yamamoto stayed on the ground while clutching his broken arm,sobbing and murmuring apologies._

 _Tsuna could only watch helplessly,unable to offer any help or support as she was invisible here._

 _The scene changed and she was now in a hospital room with Yamamoto whose arm had a cast on it._

 _"...sorry..."_

 _Tsuna murmured quietly,a tear slipping down her left cheek in guilt._

 _The scene had changed once again and Tsuna was on the rooftop of Nami-Chuu together with Yamamoto who obviously couldn't see her. It was night time and around 9:00-9:30p.m according to the large clock on the school building._

 _However,Yamamoto was on the other side of the other words,he was hanging off the edge of the roof,the only thing preventing him from falling was his left hand which was gripping onto the fence._

 _His right arm was in a cast,similar to the one Tsuna had seen in the previous scene._

 _Yamamoto's eyes were blank and lifeless and his hand slowly started to let go of the fence behind him._

 _Despite knowing that this was just a dream_

 _'Or a vision...'_

 _Tsuna's left eye widened and she ran forward to try and grab Yamamoto before he fell completely,but her efforts were in vain as her hand merely passed through him_

 _'Useless...unneeded... insignificant..should just die...useless...unneeded... insignificant...should just die...useless...unneeded...'_

 _Tsuna heard the same words repeat in her head and immediately drew her hand back._

 _*CRRCK*_

 _The grotesque sound of bones breaking and flesh tearing rang like sirens in her ears as Yamamoto's body became mutilated once it touched the ground,and the scene repeated itself over and over again._

 _Tsuna's eye widened and she put a hand up to her mouth and resisted the urge to vomit while clutching her stomach tightly._

 _Tears spilled from her left eye as some red liquid that looked suspiciously like blood poured down her cheek from under her eyepatch instead and she fell to the supposed ground of the roof which was slowly collapsing,leaving her in a black abyss._

 _"...sorry...sorry...so,so sorry...sorry..."_

 _Tsuna repeated to no one._

 _~End Of Dream~_

Tsuna opened both of her eyes quickly with tears spilling out of her left eye as her right eye was quickly covered by her right hand . She turned to look at her clock and saw that it was only 9:00 pm since she went to bed at 8:00 (early) and school ended early at 9:00 am that day due to something (not important).

She had slept for only an hour.

She bolted out of bed but made sure to be discreet so as to not wake up the slumbering Reborn,unaware that he was already awake.

Recalling the dream/vision,Tsuna fumbled for her eyepatch,not bothering about changing her clothes before running to Namimori Middle as fast as her legs could take her;which was as fast as a car going arrived there in 6.56 minutes,so it was around 9:07 when she dashed up the stairs leading to the usually chained-up rooftop,only to find that the locks had been picked sloppily,though still allowing the door to be free of the restrictions(?).

And it was 9:08 when she approached the rooftop slowly and cautiously,feeling bile rise up in her throat as she saw an all too familiar scene before her.

Yamamoto was on the other side of the short fence with his left arm gripping the fence as his right arm was in a cast,the same as he had been doing in Tsuna's dream.

 _'This isn't a dream.I can do something this time.I can do it.I can!But...'_

Tsuna winced upon seeing his cast arm.

"...Yamamoto...?"

Said boy turned his head at being called.

"Ts-Tsuna?What are you doing here?"

Yamamoto was contemplating suicide when Tsuna showed up all of a sudden.

"The question is,what are YOU doing there?"

"Haha...this is...well..."

"..."

"You should know,right?For someone that can't do anything right,and is called 'Dame' all the feeling of dying rather than failing at everything you do...why are you even alive...?"

Light brown eyes stared emptily at the mess of brown hair before him,unaware of the hurt inflicted. Of the pain shining in a single brown orb hidden by an equally brown mess of hair.

"...Y-you...how can you say something like that?...i-it's not like I haven't done anything to change,you know...how can you just..."

Tears gathered at the corners of the hidden brown eye.

 _ **'Hey,brat?...shit,are you crying?Oh no,oh fuck!Hey brat?Brat?Tsuna?Leone?STOP CRYING!...Leone...?'**_

"I have a purpose in life too,you know!Even though I'm called 'Dame' by everyone,I still have people who accept me for who I am!...I still have feelings,you know..."

Tsuna bit down on her lip,drawing blood,before it healed and she continued,"At least I have people who care!Who don't use me...they know my true character,but don't abandon me...I'm...different from you..."

Brown eyes flashed with anger,but not hatred.

"Oh,look...acting all high and mighty,how arrogant of the recently awesome 'Dame' Tsuna...so what?You're better than me just because you have people who accept you for who you are?What do YOU know?!You're just Dame-Tsuna who can't do anything right!Just because you've changed,stop acting all smart and all when it was YOUR stupid advice that landed me here!"

Tsuna seemed slightly shocked at the accusation before her left eye hardened and the skull on her eyepatch seemed to have narrowed its eyes which were glowing dimly with a crimson red as it did during the match with voice also took on the same deepness.

 **"My...stupid advice?Correct me if I'm wrong,Yamamoto-san,but I'm pretty sure that YOU were the one who asked ME for were so desperate for advice that you even put up with a mop on your ,you're blaming me?Seriously,this is why males,"** _'except for Hayato-kun'_ **"are so detestable."**

"..."

 **"What's wrong now,Mr the-world-revolves-around-me?Cat got your tongue?Don't you think that you're being really self-centered?Don't you think that other people in the world may be suffering worse than you?!YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INSULT ME NOR THROW AWAY THAT LIFE OF YOURS!Who are you to tell me that I'm useless,huh?You don't even know a single thing about me nor do you give a flying fuck so stop acting all high and mighty like you have experienced every single fucking shit this world has to give!"**

Yamamoto's eyes widened before they got covered by his bangs.

Tsuna took a moment to calm her breath before she remembered her original objective.

 _ **'Screw that shit.'**_

"Yes,I want to jump.I want to end this life of what does it matter to you?!It's not like anyone would weep over my death!No one cares anyway..."

 _ **'Lemme take over'**_

Tsuna's next statement shocked the day-night lights out of him.

 **"Then jump"**

"W-what?"

 **"Are you fucking deaf?I said 'jump'.What happened to all that power,huh?Didn't you say that you wanted to jump?To end your life?You were one would weep for you.I would kill anyone who would dare to weep for you,a pathetic human being."**

Tsuna's personality change became more distinct as her voice became demonic it didn't even seem like her anymore. The skull on her eyepatch was now glowing a bright crimson red,though this was barely noticeable.

 **"Though I doubt that anyone other than your father would shed a single tear for father would be the only one to weep or mourn,therefore when you are dead,the both of you will be able to reunite."** Tsuna grinned maliciously, **"In hell.I will make sure to send your father's soul straight to hell after butchering him into a million ,doesn't that sound pleasant?Father and son,together in Hell."**

'Tsuna' turned to look at Yamamoto who was trembling,his grip on the fence tightening so much that some blood spilled out.

Ignoring this,'Tsuna' continued in a taunting manner,using her nails to comb the hair on her face back,lifting her head high,revealing a narrowed brown eye which stared mockingly at Yamamoto and a sinister looking had a sardonic smile etched onto her normally angelic features,

 **"What about the mother?Well,I guess she went to bad the father and son both went to bad,so sad.**..So,Yamamoto Takeshi,the choice is ,die and go to hell with your father,or climb up that fence,live and survive."

Yamamoto stared wide-eyed at Tsuna's face as it softened,featured gradually becoming angelic as a warm smile broke out from her lips and her left eye quickly looked away,his face as red as the tip of his ears and a small puff of pink smoke seemed to have blown out from his head.

Tsuna walked forward and held a hand out to the dazed Yamamoto.

After 10 seconds of having no response from the raven,Tsuna realized what she was doing and immediately drew back her hand and began walking away,

 _'Phew...nearly touched a-well shit...'_

 _ **'So close brat,so close...hehehe...'**_

"Well,see ya-"

Well,Tried to,anyway.

Yamamoto grabbed the sleeve of Tsuna's top,shocking the brunette,causing her to stumble back.

Back into the air. Meeting the night sky.

"Eh?"

 ** _'BRAT!'_**

Tsuna dodged a dying-will bullet that was headed her way,cursing mentally the infant hitman that was hidden.

"AHH!"

Yamamoto yelled.

Defying the laws of gravity,Tsuna somehow managed to maneuver her body,which had been pushed by the FORCE of GRAVITY,so that it was facing the ground which seemed quite enough...

She turned her head to the left and saw Yamamoto with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry Tsuna...I got you in-WHOA!"

He was cut off as Tsuna lit her feet up with small orange Sky-class flames and flung herself towards Yamamoto,wrapping her arms around him tightly so that she was embracing the crippled male in a bridal-style clutch.

"Hold...OOOOON!"

 ***BOOM***...(?)

The body that was known as Tsuna's torso and limbs,felt a surge of pain as her feet collided evenly with the ground. Need I mention that a mini crater was formed upon contact with the ground?

Even though her feet had Sky Flames which helped alleviate the pressure,doing so from that height and distance was ,it was even harder because she could only use a small portion of her flames lest a certain baby hitman saw.

Shaking the jolt of electricity that ran through her body,she looked down at the frozen-in-shock male that was in her arms.

 _'Male. In my arms .Not well acquainted with. Yamamoto Takeshi. Male .Not friends with Tsuna.'_

 _ **'Well,good job...you're carrying a dude. That isn't the bomber.'**_

Tsuna's head moved robotically to face Yamamoto's which had turned neutral.

"Hahahaha...Tsuna?"

*Thud*

Yamamoto was ejected from the warm embrace that was in Tsuna's arms.

Said girl was standing still like a rock before she regained her composure.

"Sorry about that-"

A fist-left fist- collided with her cheek,cutting her off.

 ***crrch***

Her hair which had been set back in place flew to the side,displaying Tsuna's eye widening in shock while the rest of her body seemed to fall to the ground in a slow,dramatic manner.

Snapping out of it,Tsuna stared at Yamamoto in shock and while clutching her healing cheek with her hands as she sucked in a breath.

"sss...Dang...that smarts..."

The blood stopped flowing and the skin which was torn quickly grew back to merge while her cheekbones slowly began to form back to their original structure.

"Sorry,but...I had to do that,or I wouldn't be able to forgive you..."

Yamamoto stared at the mess of brown hair on the ground before slowly extending a hand to offer help,shocked when said mess placed her own hand in his and he was shocked at how...scarred the slightly smaller hand was. Leathery. But he somehow enjoyed the feeling of it. It showed her true character. Scarred but small. Strong yet weak . Cruel yet kind. it never did occur to him to think of how she got those scars,however.

"It's alright,I understand...I shouldn't have said those things...I'm sorry...well,good night."

Pulling her hand back and walking away,Tsuna turned back for a while before smiling briefly and turning back to look for the fedora-wearing hit-baby.

Once she sensed that he was close enough,Tsuna stopped

"So,you managed to find out where I expected of the Vongola ,please explain to me why you are out here wearing your pajamas when you should be in bed sleeping, would you prefer it if I called you by your Mafia name,Il Leone in Esecuzione,Leone?"

"...Well,Shit."

Both Bones and Tsuna said in sync.

* * *

Well,shit

i screwed up

hahaha sorry

this chapter was probably really sucky

really sorry,but

yeah

i already had this chapter and another one done since like,last year.

but things changed,so i was kinda,lazy,to edit it until now.

Really,

sorry


End file.
